Glycerine
by xsparklesthemagicalunicornx
Summary: Pete Dunham is the only one that can save Charlie O'Donnell. Charlie O'Donnell is the only thing that can make Pete give up the GSE, but are either of them too late? SCENES AND LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

Pete pushed the door open and stumbled into the tiny flat.

"Mate, you are one mad little fucker." He smiled at Matt who stumbled in behind him. Matt laughed drunkenly, hi-fiving his new friend.

"Yeah well being expelled from Harvard makes you realize how fucked up it really is." He cracked a smile at Pete who just laughed it off.

"Ah, couch is there," he pointed to the leather couch, throwing a blanket and a pillow onto it.

"Make yourself at home, I am going to bed." He said triumphantly and walked into the room to the left of the living room and shutting the door behind him and flicking the light on, suddenly feeling a lot more sober.

"Shit." He muttered as he saw her lean body stretched out on the bed on top of the covers. She was still wearing the faded jeans and black long-sleeved shirt that he'd seen her wearing that morning when he'd met her for breakfast, but her jacket and shoes were in a neat pile beside the bed.

Biting his lip he moved over to the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. She rolled over to face him, opening her eyes slowly and blinking them a few times to focus.

"Sorry Pete, I just…Oh baby," She sat up quickly and reached out to his face, inspecting the bruises and cut lip.

"Do you want me to get you some ice?"

"Nah, I'm fine." He wasn't interested in his face, but hers. Her brown eyes, each one surrounded by a purple bruise along with the band-aid she'd applied to the top of her forehead only hours before which was slightly obscured by her dark fringe.

His fingers lightly brushed the swelling and she winced.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She turned her head away from him, her long hair covering one side of her face.

"Charlie,"

"Leave it Pete, please." He could hear the tears in her voice. His hand guided her chin back up again to look at him.

"He did this?" His voice laced with anger as slowly the tears began to fall. He pulled her closer into a hug and she nodded into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, trying to reassure her in some way as she grasped his shirt and sobbed into his shirt.

After awhile she sat up, wiping her eyes and twisting the ring on her thumb. Pete continued to hold his hand to the small of her back, ready to catch her if she started crying again.

"I'm okay." She swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled through the tears.

"Fuck that." Pete hissed as she closed her eyes trying to compose herself.

"Pete, I'm not the only girl in the world to have an abusive father." Pete hated when she stated facts like this to him. She hated people being sympathetic to her about something she had grown up with and was used to by now, but he'd tried to help her so many times but she refused to leave her mother behind with him. She rather be the victim than her dying mother.

"Mum's at Aunt Lindy's so I was hoping I could stay, but I should have figured you'd be out." She said softly, running a hand through her hair quickly.

"Yeah sure you can stay, just be careful in the morning- Shannons brothers on the couch." Pete said as he stood up and stripped off his bloody, tear-stained shirt and threw it into the basket near the bathroom door.

"Shannon has a brother?"

"Yeah, fucking yank, he's a made geezer I tell you what." He laughed and smiled goofily at her until she smiled back.

"And Steve _let_ you take him to the game?" She said standing up as well and opening his wardrobe, pulling out the flannelette pajama pants he kept in there for nights like these and she searched through a pile of clothes looking for something until she looked up and he stood in front of her holding her black singlet.

"You washed my shirt?" He nodded and handed it back to her. She stripped off her t-shirt and she pulled the tank top on right in front of him.

"Thanks." She smiled as he stood there looking at her with a heated gaze.

"No problem." He shrugged and turned away walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on.

"So what happened with Steve?" Slipping off the tight jeans she wore, she pulled her pajama pants on and tied the drawstring up.

"He gave ol' mate my fucking money and told me that I had to take him."

"And you listened to him? Bet the GSE was pleased with that, you taking a Yank an' all." Charlie pulled the doona up on the bed and slid in under the covers, trying to get warm.

"Well no…" he smiled and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Want me to turn the lights off?" He asked moving towards the bathroom.

"No, just turn them off when you come in." She said softly and closed her eyes, looking forward to going back to sleep in the comfortable double bed.

Pete dragged himself out of the hot shower ten minutes later and pulled on a pair of black shorts, climbing into bed and pulling Charlie towards him to keep him warm. He kissed her forehead gently and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Charlie shifted as she woke up slowly and regretted it. She could feel the covers riding up over her ankles, leaving her feet bare to the cold air. The discomfort didn't last long as the arms that were wrapped tightly around her waist pulled her on top of the sleeping form of Pete who was completely covered with goose down doona.

She could have stayed there all day- dreading going outside and facing the cold British winds. Resting her head back on Petes chest she stared at the West Hams crest. She had to hand it to the kid- he was crazy about his football.

Charlie felt the familiar tickling of Petes hand swirling on her lower back and sighed. He didn't know he did it, but it was an early warning sign that he was about to wake up. Rolling out of the embrace, she pulled herself out of the bed and found a pair of his football socks on the ground. As she pulled them over her cold feet she looked at his sleeping form. Whoever would think that there lying in his bed was the leader of the GSE, one of the most feared firms in the area. He looked so peaceful as he slept with a small smile on his face, she mused.

Finally turning away she gently pulled open the door of the bedroom and slipped on the wooden floor out into the living room, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail as she went.

Matt opened his eyes when he thought he heard Pete's door open. But instead of Pete, he was met with a sight he wouldn't mind waking up to in the morning. _That's why he was so keen to get to bed_ Matt thought to himself. As she pulled her long wavy brown hair back and tied it up his gaze drifted down to where her shirt was riding up across her toned stomach and showed off the pierced belly button. His gaze then slowly traveled back up to…someone cleared their throat and his head jerked up and was met with a heated glare.

"So you must be Shannons brother." It wasn't a question, but a statement and he nodded. The slightly red full lips parted as she spoke and there was a rosy tinge to her cheeks, setting her pale complexion off. Loose hair fell around her face and a soft fringe swept across her forehead.

"Matt." He extended his hand and she shook it slowly trying to not laugh at the terribly stereotypical accent.

"Charlie." He nodded before she turned away and walked to the makeshift kitchen and pulled open the fridge before dropping a carton of milk on the bench and looking back at Matt who jumped at having been caught staring at her again.

Charlie jerked her head side-ways, away from the slightly too blue eyes of the stranger as Pete walked out of the bedroom wearing his shorts and now a shirt.

"Morning, sunshine. How do you feel?" He directed at Matt not even listening to his answer as he looked at Charlie behind the bench, he could tell she was uncomfortable. She didn't take to well to male strangers or men at all.

The swelling on her face had gone down a little bit, but it still looked painful.

"Ah, English breakfast, double aspirin. You'll be sweet as a nut, mate." He handed Matt the bottle of water in his hand and Matt accepted it gratefully.

"You okay?' he asked Charlie who nodded, taking a spoonful of cereal though keeping a wary eye on Matt. Pete winked at her making her smile slightly when he winced at the pain in his cheek.

"So you're not having breakfast here?" she asked as he made his way around behind the counter after directing Matt to the bathroom.

"Nah, couldn't be fucking bothered."

"Alright, just let me get changed and I'll get going before you guys go." She put the bowl down and tried to walk past him, but her caught her waist with his arm and pulled her around in front of him.

"We haven't been out for ages, come out for a drink tonight?" He raised an eyebrow.

"At the Abby?" She asked quizzically. Pete hated taking her out to the pubs with the firm and she knew that. He tried to keep her as far away from the world of the gangs that roamed the streets and mugged members of their opposing firm in the dark. She was better than that he had told her.

"Yeah, but you'll be with me and the guys, you'll be fine."

"Whatever, I'll give you a call if I can't make it." The last thing she wanted to do was hang out with the guys from the GSE, but she hadn't spent that much time with Pete in the past few weeks, both of them too busy to make plans to catch up.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, maybe he's so hungover he can't move. I don't know. Don't know about you though, Steve's going to chuck a great shit when he sees that shiner on that kid." She nodded to the American walking out of the bathroom. Pete grimaced and removed his arm from her waist letting her make her way back to his room.

Charlie emerged not long after wearing her clothes from the day before and her hair falling across her shoulders. As she stood at the door she hugged Pete and kissed his cheek before looking at Matt.

"Nice to meet you Matt, maybe I'll see you later." Again not question, but a statement. Matt nodded and she turned and walked down the hall to the front of the building and into the lazy Sunday atmosphere.

Ten minutes later Matt and Pete made the same journey but instead of hailing a taxi they continued to walk down the windy streets.

"So Charlie your girlfriend?" Matt asked suddenly and Pete looked at him blankly.

"No! She's just a mate. Met her in high-school." He replied quickly, not giving himself time to think. Years had passed and so many people had asked him that so it became like an automatic reflex.

"I just got the impression…"

"Nah, just friends." He said as they approached the van on the side of the road and the smell of frying bacon and sausages wafted towards them.

Charlie stood in front of the mirror, seriously contemplating her outfit. She pulled her jacket closer around her body, trying to cover the cleavage her shirt bore. Reaching for her foundation she stroked the sponge across her cheeks hoping it would cover the purple sheen of bruised skin. It's not that she wouldn't fit in with the rest of the crowd, but everyone knew that she was kept well away from it, so she knew everyone would ask questions.

She heard the horn of the taxi blare through the walls and ran down to meet the cab waiting patiently outside.

As Charlie walked into the crowded bar she saw the heads turn and she tried to ignore the leering looks of the sleazy old men at in front of the service area. Walking along with her head turned away, she didn't see the person in front of her. She gasped when she hit the tall body of someone and she looked up, eyes widening at the sight of the man in front of her as she backed up and he reached out for her arms.

"Get off me!" She shrieked and felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her away.

"Charlie, calm down, it's me. Open your eyes." She didn't even realize she'd closed them and she looked up at Pete.

"Sorry." She said weakly.

"It was just Bovver, he wasn't going to hurt you baby." He said gently. She'd become so skittish in the past few months and he didn't know what was going on. Sure she'd always had trust issues, but a life of abuse did that to you. Charlie hadn't freaked out everytime some guy had touched her though.

"Yeah I know." She hissed and pushed her way out of his arms and re-adjusted herself, trying to ignore the haunting stare of Bovver to her left. She forced a smile.

"Guess I'm just a little worried about Mum that's all." Trying to reassure Pete, but she knew he was starting to get suss.

"Right, well come on sweetheart, let's get you a drink." He led her towards a booth and sat her between himself and Matt.

"Hi Matt." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey Charlie, how're things?"

"Good thanks. And you?" They continued like this until she noticed the bruises around his neck and she turned to Pete, distracting him from his conversation with Dave. She scanned his face and shook her head at the sight of the new bruises.

"Christ Pete! Did fucking Steve do that?" She pointed to Matt's neck.

"Come on, I'll tell you outside." He took her hand and guided her out of the pub. He didn't talk about his family issues with the group, only her.

Standing by the door he told her about him taking Matt back to Steves and Steve going rank and then Matt stepping in had resulted with his older brother holding Matt against the wall by the neck.

He could see the tears in her eyes and he reached out, running his thumbs over her cheeks, collecting them.

"Why are our families so fucked-up Pete?"

"I don't know."

Matt watched the two leave before quizzing Dave about Charlie.

"Charlotte O'Donnell eh? Not much to know, Dad's Irish, her mum's got cancer. She grew up here and that's about it."

"So her and Pete are just friends?" Ike slid in next to Matt and laughed.

"Friends with benefits."

"Huh?"

"Pete's not had a lass since he's been top dog. 'E reckons it's coz' of bein' leader an' all. But we all know it's cause of that gal. Pete's too high-strung to hold onto a girl too long, Charlie fucks 'im and it's all sorted." Ike tried to explain but Matt still hadn't caught on so Dave took over.

"Fuck you're a daft bastard. Charlie and Pete are friends that fuck. Thing is, sure there's no other feelings there says Pete, but if a geezer like 'im doesn't see she's a good sort then his loss. Just watch yourself son so much as lay a finger on her, he'll kill ya, mate." Matt nodded finally understanding. Sort of.

Pulling up a seat beside Pete slammed down two pints of beer.

"Be a good lad, Matt. Can you grab the rest." Matt nodded and stood up, walking to the bar where Charlie stood, waiting to be served.

"Hey again Matt. Sorry for dragging Pete away like that."

"It's fine, really. You guys are friends." He could tell she was starting to relax with him now. And he wasn't the only one.

Pete was watching Charlie from where he sat in the booth with the other guys around him.

"I'd watch that yank, mate." Dave muttered.

"Aye? Why's that?"

"Asking questions about your Charlie, son. He's not blind boy, you don't just ignore a girl like 'er." Pete snapped his head around to Keith who was sitting quietly to the side.

"So what, people ask questions." Pete said back trying to act oblivious to the fact that one of his best friends was often the talk of the town when she went out. But he could tell she was starting to relax around Matt. It was a good thing, but she tried to stay detached to the firm.

"We're just saying son, watch 'im if you wanna keep that girl o' yours." Keith leant in, trying to be discreet.

"She's not my fuckin' girl. She can do what she wants." He took a long sip of his beer, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach at the sight of her hand on his arm.

"So Matt, what's your story? All I know is you're Shannons brother and you're obviously American." She tapped her fingers along the bar-mat.

"I went to Harvard. Got expelled for dealing cocaine and moved here. That's pretty much it." She laughed.

"Wow, that sounds terribly un-interesting. You got expelled for dealing?"

"It was my room-mate. He planted drugs in my stuff when there was a tip off and they found it. End of story." Charlie made and "o" shape with her mouth before biting her lip.

"Okay…and you just left." What was with this girl and stating things instead of asking them? Matt nodded anyway.

"Your turn…" Matt said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Well, I went to University. I'm an arts major and now I'm running an art gallery down town. Nothing too interesting."

"And how is it that you're friends with Pete?" She smiled knowingly, putting her hand on his arm.

"Don't think I don't already know that you've been asking around about me, Matt," she sighed and pulled back "but if you must know, I went to high-school with Pete and I met him when I tried out for the Girls Football team. He was in my year and was trying out for the boy's team. So there you have it, I met him through high-school football." Her drink finally came and she picked it up.

"So a toast to welcome you to England, Mr American." She clinked glasses with him and walked back to the booth.

A/N: There's the first Chapter so tell me what you think guys please

Siggy xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck!"

"Yes that would be the aim sweetheart." Pete muttered as he pressed his lips hard against Charlies, pushing her harder against the door.

"No, shit, Pete, stop please." Pete pulled back abruptly as if he had been stung. His hands rested on her hips as she leant her head back on the wall.

"Okay." Pete looked at her confused before her lips fused to his again and her tongue pressed for entrance to his mouth. He let her deepen the kiss as he lifted her onto his hips. He pulled away from her lips and trailed down her neck leaving soft kisses across her collarbone. One of his hands supported her weight whilst the other ventured across her back and pulled her closer before pushing the impeding material up towards her breasts.

He pushed the doorknob and the door opened, giving them both entry to the apartment. He kicked the door shut behind them and sat down on the couch with her straddling him. Charlie tried to calm her breathing down but was having serious trouble. Just because her and Pete didn't date or any of that crap, he still knew how to get her off and the sex was always kept her coming back for more despite nagging feelings that she shouldn't be doing it.

Pulling her shirt off he ran his hands up and down her sides creating goosebumps along the tight skin and kissed her shoulders as he deftly reached around and unclipped the back of her bra. She pulled his head up to meet hers and bit his lower lip before sucking on it as her hands slid up his chest feeling the risen skin around his tattoo and the hard muscles rippling beneath his skin underneath his sweater and shirt making him sigh loudly. Unzipping the offending article she threw it onto the ground before pulling his shirt up and letting it follow suit as her hands rested on his chest and he opened his mouth to let her tongue invade his mouth again. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him and he felt her nipples brush against his chest. Charlie could feel him getting harder against her jeans and she smiled.

"Pete! Pete are you there?!" There was a banging on the door and everything stopped suddenly.

"We're not here." Pete muttered into her neck, but she pulled away.

"Let Matt in, he has no-where else to go." Charlie said softly and picked the clothing off the ground.

"I'll just go to bed." She smiled at him and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He was going to kill Matt.

Opening the door as the yank was about to knock again, he gestured him in. Matt looked down at his bare top half and half undone belt.

"I was asleep, you woke me up." Matt nodded accepting the explanation.

"Sorry I just didn't see you leave and everyone's bailed so I came back here." He said softly and Pete tried to hide his irritation.

"Yeah it's fine, I'll see you in the morning." He turned his back on the other boy and walked into the bedroom, almost slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck." He muttered and saw that Charlie wasn't in the bed.

She instead walked out of the bathroom in his shirt. Just his shirt. It barely covered her thighs and he cursed again. Talk about ruining his night.

"Shh." Charlie said as she lead him over to the armchair in the corner of the room and made him sit down.

"I know how I can make you feel better." She whispered as she straddled his lap leaning over him, her hair forming a curtain around him. Hands drifting to her legs he realized that underneath his shirt she was naked.

"Baby, Matt is just outside." He gasped as her hands trailed down his chest towards his groin and slid the belt out of the loops of his jeans. Once that was done her fingers ventured to the button at the top of the waistband and quickly slipped the button out of its hole. He tried to stop her, but succumbed to the soft feeling of her fingers across his hot skin.

"Then you'll just have to try to control yourself." Her voice was ticklish against his ear and she could feel his response growing bigger and bigger underneath her hands. She finally got the zip down and lifted herself above and eased onto him, gasping slightly as he filled her. Pete could feel her tighten around him and he moaned slightly, trying to keep quiet.

Her blunt fingernails dug into his shoulders as she moved her hips slightly, creating waves of pleasure.

"Oh god." She whispered as she pushed harder onto him. Pete's hands grasped her hips tightly as he gritted his teeth, trying to hold on. Then she started whispering in his ear again as she pushed him deeper into her.

"Fuck." Pete muttered as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. Charlies breathing got deep in his ear and he knew she was close too. He hadn't been with many girls, but it was always her that made him desperate for her touch and her voice. Even if she didn't feel that way.

"Pete…oh god." His caught her swollen lips in a kiss before she could say anything and he held her in the kiss as they climaxed together and their lips parted as Charlie fell against him in exhaustion.

"Come on." Pete said a few moments later, lifting her up and carrying them both to the bed, his jeans falling down slightly as he walked. He put her down on the bed and kissed her head as she smiled lazily with her eyes closed.

"Night Charlie." He whispered and fell down beside her. He stared at her as she slept wondering where they were going in life; just continuously sleeping together then acting like nothing happened the next morning. Sure they'd been doing it for a few years but Pete knew for him it was becoming more than sex. Sighing heavily he lay back on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling, eventually falling asleep.

He was the first one awake the next morning. His fingers traced over the bruises along her ribs as she lay pressed up against him, her arms the only thing separating them.

He looked at the clock and swore.

"Charlie! Charlie, wake up!" He shook her and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hmm, what is it Pete?" Her voice foggy.

"It's seven o'clock." Swearing they both climbed out of the bed and pulled on whatever they could find.

"Good morning." Matt greeted Pete as he walked out, but just stared as Charlie followed him out. Pete noticed her blush slightly and turned away- not sure what to make of it.

"Hey Matt." She said trying to hide the blush. Charlie hated being caught out in situations like this. Glancing at Petes back she rolled her eyes realizing he wasn't going to help her out.

"Well I'm late so I'll see you both later." She said after a minute of standing there in awkward silence.

"Okay." Pete muttered and she turned away, not sure what to make of it, before realizing that she didn't have her handbag. Turning around she walked back into the bedroom, not realizing that her friend had followed her.

"Do you like him?" Pete asked softly as he shut the door and leant against it.

"Huh?" Charlies head jerked up.

"Do you like Matt?"

"Yeah he's a nice guy."

"No Charlie I mean do you fucking like the guy?" She stared at him in horror.

"No, Pete and what does it matter?"

"Nothing." Pete pushed himself off the door and turned around, but she grabbed his arm, pulling him around to face her.

"No Pete, it's not nothing. What the fuck has gotten into you?"

"You don't know?"

"No I don't, now tell me, you usually tell me things like this. What do you not trust him or something?" She asked cocking her head slightly and looking up at him through long lashes as she pulled him closer by the fabric of his sweater. He hated when she looked at him like that, he felt so guilty, but he refused to say anything.

"Fine be a wanker." She sneered and pushed past him, out the door.

"Bye Matt." She said softly before slamming the door behind her.

Pete was sitting in the classroom as the kids in front of him wrote the words on the board. His mind was on other things, like Charlie and Matt. He knew he had no right to be jealous and he genuinely liked the guy despite what Bovver said.

The bell rang and the kids rushed out quickly in front of him. He let them go, and stood up to walk out the door when he saw someone standing at the door. He looked up and saw Charlie standing at the door, biting her lip and smiling sheepishly.

"I thought you might want some lunch." She held up a plastic bag and he cracked a smile.

"Thanks." She walked in and sat on the opposite side of his desk, crossing her legs in her the pencil skirt she's worn to work that day. He took her in, her hair swept up into a sleek ponytail and her white blouse showing underneath the trenchcoat that fell over her skirt clad thighs and stockings.

"So Barry ran out of those lamb sandwiches you like- so I had to get you a steak sandwich instead." She held the packet up and he leant back in his chair smirking at her.

"You know me too well." She threw the sandwich at him and he caught it easily, before she opened her own.

"So there's an away game on the weekend in Manchester." He slipped in quickly just as she'd taken a bite and he was sure she was abut to spit it back out.

"You what…?!" She swallowed and he grimaced.

"I'm going to leave on Friday- should be back by Monday though." He bit his sandwich and watched as she processed the information.

"You know what Manchester are like Pete."

"Exactly, that's how I know that they're going to get the shit kicked out of them." He pointed at her emphasizing the point.

"Or the other way around." Charlie muttered, but he caught it.

"We'll be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

The Monday after Charlie woke up to banging on her front door.

"What the…?" She hauled the door open to see Pete standing there smiling at her smugly.

"Are you crazy- Dad could have woken up." She hissed and his face darkened- he was hoping he would and she knew it.

"I'm taking you to breakfast to celebrate our victory." He smirked.

"You're kidding right?"

"Not a bit." He clapped his hands and looked her over.

"Well come on unless you're having breakfast beer in that." He glanced at her pajamas. She didn't even gratify him with an answer, instead put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Fine, I'll take you somewhere that also serves food." She gave him a sarcastic look and walked back into the house knowing that he would follow her.

"So what happened in Manchester?" There was silence. Pulling her shirt off as she turned around he smirked.

"Kicked the fucking shit out of the bastards." Charlie rolled her eyes at him as she buttoned up her shirt and pulled on her jeans.

"So you working today?" He asked as she pulled her belt on and buckled it up, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah but only for a few hours. Guessing you're taking the day off?" He nodded before they both walked out of the room and out the front door without being stopped by Charlies father.

"So Shan told me that Matt went with you to Manchester." Pete was used to her stating things like this to him.

"You saw Shan?"

"Yeah, Jim called." He stopped dead in his tracks and stood in front of her.

"You didn't tell me Jim called."

"You didn't ask." She tried to get past him but he held her there.

"Like fuck. Am I suddenly meant to ask you everytime I see you if your brother has called?"

"No, but it wasn't anything drastic." She rose her eyebrows and waited for him to reply, instead he moved out of her way and fell into step beside her.

"So Jim called." 

"Yes."

"And he said…"

"Not much, you know Jim. He just wanted me to ask your brother about something and that's all." She tried to shrug the topic off.

"This the first time he's called you this month?"

"No, but…"

"Charlotte." Now it was her turn to stop in front of him.

"Don't call me that." She sneered before turning her back on him and kept on walking. Pete jogged up beside her and fell into step beside her. Walking, they lapsed into thoughtful silence.

Charlies brother, Jim was part of the Manchester firm. But under agreement with the Major he bailed everytime West Hams was due in town because of the family connection.

"He wanted to tell him to call you and tell you about the mob at the train station which I think you forgot to mention in your evaluation of your weekend." Charlie said finally, sick of the tension between them. She knew he didn't tell her about it because he knew she'd flip out, but she wanted to know.

"For someone that hates the GSE so much you're awfully interested in its escapades." Pete retorted bemused

"This isn't about the GSE Pete." He glanced at her and she sighed she was about to get the third degree from him.

"No, it's not. So what is it about? Our new little yank friend maybe? I think he likes you." He teased and Charlie slapped him on the arm, causing him to jerk back in mock pain.

"I'm sure he would appreciate you telling me that too." Pete smirked at her trying to ignore the voice telling him that she had feelings for the Yank.

"So what's for breakfast Petey?"

"I feel like a pint." Pete replied and felt a slap on his arm.

"Yeah I'll take you to the Café." He said with a sigh and slipped his hand into hers and pulled her towards the coffee shop on the corner. Charlie didn't even notice the gesture, she was so used to acting like this with Pete. But Pete made the most of the contact, dreading having to let go.

Finally he let her hand go when they came into the shop and slid into the booth, on either side of the table as a waitress came over and asked them for their order.

"You seriously think you could have taken on Manchester if they'd met you at the Station?" Charlie asked after taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Ah…probably not. You should have seen the bastards; they were livid. But Matt pretty much saved our arses." He muttered and took a sip of his coffee.

"Well then you should be happy to have him in the firm right?"

"Yeah, he's a good bloke." He tried not to hiss, but he couldn't help it. Things had been weird for awhile now. He felt empty, a void that was only filled when she called him or they caught up, like now. Pete didn't want to admit he had feelings for Charlie. She didn't see him that way- they were just friends, friends that fucked…simple as that- right?

"Pete?"

"Huh, what'd you say love?" He asked looking up from his black coffee.

"I was wondering what you planned on doing this weekend- are you okay?" She'd been a bit worried about Pete ever since the incident with Matt.

"Yeah I'm fine. Um no I'm not doing anything, whys that?" He smiled at her to reassure her and she smiled back but he could tell she was thinking.

"The Gallery's having this gala night thing…and I don't have a date and I was wondering if you could come with me?" Pete smirked.

"What? Don't give me that look Pete Dunham. I'll ask someone else to come if you don't want to come." She blushed and he had to laugh.

"Course I'll come, love." Charlie smiled at him thankful beyond belief.

As they went their separate ways after breakfast Charlie walked back down the street towards the main part of town, hoping to get a bit of shopping in before she had to go to work.

As she stood inspecting herself in the shops mirror Charlie couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of Pete coming to the Gallery with her. It was a charity thing, and she knew that Pete would do anything for her, but it was exciting all the same.

Striding out of the dress shop with her bag in hand Charlie started to walk home with a smile on her face.

Walking past the Café her and Pete had been at earlier that morning, Charlie heard someone call her name. Turning around she came face to face with Matt Buckner. The Yank, the only thing that seemed to cause a rift between her and Pete, for some reason.

"Ah hi Matt." She said awkwardly as Matt fell into step beside her, puffing slightly from his sprint to catch up with her.

Matt didn't know what compelled him to talk to Charlie. Maybe it was just the fact that she was friends with Pete, or that she always seemed interested in what he had to say, but he enjoyed every moment that he spent with the beautiful English girl.

"How are you?" She smiled at him and he knew she was secretly laughing at his accent, and he didn't mind- he liked the way her full lips parted to show her white teeth before she bit her lip and started to speak. All he could do was watch.

"I'm good thanks. How was Manchester?" At her question he knew he had to stop watching her lips and finally looked her in the eye.

"It was good fun." Walking beside her he came to the conclusion that he should just look ahead, but his head jerked as the soft laugh came from her direction.

"Sorry, I just, I can't imagine it being "fun"" She smiled apologetically and Matt laughed all the same.

"No it was fun, I feel like I'm finally accepted into the GSE!" He noticed that at the mention of the firm Charlie's face darkened and she went quiet. It was amazing to watch the amount of emotions that flickered over her face through the short space of their talk Matt noted.

"You don't like the GSE do you Charlie?" This was finally his chance to get to know the girl and he was worried that she wasn't going to answer.

"It's not that I don't like the people- I do really. Pete is one of my best friends. Hell the Major has looked after me his fair share, but I've seen what it's done to people Matt." She looked at him with watery eyes.

"I've had to look after Pete so many times after fights. I'm so scared that it's going to get him killed one day. The stories I've heard about Tommy Hatcher are enough to give me nightmares, Matt. I wouldn't wish that life on anyone. You want my opinion on you're new friends?" Matt nodded eager to hear what she had to say.

"Loyalty may be well in the fight, but if you forget everything else important while you're out there performing your loyalty, then you're not going to have anything to come back to. Pete's part of the only family I've got left. I know I can't hang around forever- but sometimes I think that maybe he's starting to forget that he promised to look after me above all, and I know its selfish- but if caring for me stops that boy from getting killed then I can sleep easy. You shouldn't have gotten involved Matt, you need to get out as soon as you can."

By the time her speech was finished they were at her door.

"Well I guess this is my stop. It was good talking to you Matt, take care." She went to turn away but Matts hand on her arm made her turn back around. Charlie didn't have a chance to think before Matts lips were pressed up against hers. It took a moment for her to register what was happening and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Matt said stepping away.

"I just really like you Charlie." Charlie stared at him dumbfounded.

"Maybe we could get a drink and talk about this or something?" He was scrambling and she knew it.

_Crap_ she thought. She liked Matt and all, just not that way and she wasn't sure how to turn him down.

"Matt." She said really softly hoping he could still look at her.

"Please we're friends, I'm sorry." Charlie saw the torn expression on his face and felt incredibly guilty.

"I'm sorry." She said again softly and turned around to her door, opening it and falling against it as it closed.

It wasn't even Matt that she was thinking about as she tried to calm herself down. She hadn't kissed anyone in all the time her and Pete had been sleeping together, but when Matt kissed her the sparks that were there with Pete weren't there with Matt.

_Fuck!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright hang on!" Pete yelled at the banging on the door. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked out into the apartment, pulling on a Lacoste sweater as he went.

"Alright boys, what are you lot doing here?" He asked opening the door to find Bovver on the doorstep along with Keith and Mark looking jumpy as Bovver began to speak. It was almost as though they knew what was going to happen.

"Yank here?" Bovver asked, peering into the flat and Pete looked at him surprised.

"No, he's…"

"A fucking undercover journo." Bovver sneered.

"What?" he wasn't in the mood for Bovvers crazy shit. He'd been going on about it for ages.

"Nah, bollocks." He finished his sentence and looked at the other two men, the other two respected members of the GSE who nodded enthusiastically. Matt was a good kid, he'd proved his worth, he wasn't any journalist.

"Nah, straight mate- I seen him down at the times with all the other journalists." Mark said raising his hand in explanation.

Charlie wrapped the towel around her naked body and crept to the door, listening to the conversation outside. The banging on the door had interrupted a very heated session in the shower. As usual Pete had been pissed and as usual she had encouraged him to choose his friends over her. The firm came first and foremost- before anything else, even her and she didn't expect anything of it. Growing up in Green Street had shown her the loyalty that men had for their group, the only person that had ever defied that was Steve Dunham, and deep down she wished that Pete would follow his brothers footsteps and back out before anything else happened.

"Nah mate, that means fuck all, there are any number of reasons why he was there." Pete was sure they were just misunderstood, Charlie could tell by his voice. But he was starting to worry and she could tell that too.

"Are you sure of this Bov? Cause if you're coming in like this you'd fucking wanna be." Bovver was there. She felt dirty just knowing that he was just out there. Being around him made her sick and the night at the Abby where he had grabbed her had been enough to have her calling the bill. But he was Pete's friend and unlike Pete, she put him before everything, even herself so no harm came to Bovver. She had no-where to go so she crawled onto the bed, praying that Pete would come in there soon.

"What's this?" Was the last thing she heard before the door flung open and Pete stalked in, in towel and jumper. He walked past her to the wardrobe where he started pulling clothes out.

"What's going on?" She asked his back, it coming out softer than she'd expected. However he didn't answer and she instantly knew something was up.

"Pete…? What is it?"

"Yanks a fucking undercover journo." He muttered as he walked around the small room looking for his jacket

"What are you going to do?"

"Did you know he writes everything down eh? Like all the shit about the firm, about me…" He looked up at her and pointed.

"About you?"

"What does it matter Pete, they could be any number of reasons why he has a journal. What honestly makes you think he's a journalist? Just cause Bovver says he is doesn't mean jack!" She tried to keep her voice low.

"He was seen at the fucking Times with a whole heap of journos!" Crawling off the bed she walked over to him and his arm flew back, knocking her off balance and she fell into the wall behind her.

"Shit." Charlie wheezed and tried to hold the towel around her. She was scared of her best friend for the first time in her life.

"You kissed him, I asked you about him and you denied it, then you go and kiss him!" he stood over her and she bit her lip, trying to stop the tears. She didn't cry when her father threw her into a brick wall, yet she was nearly bawling at the prospect that Pete might slap her.

"_He_ kissed me, Pete. Please, I'm so sorry. I didn't kiss him back I swear." The tears fell as she curled her legs up to her chest and tried to hide her face from the blows that she expected to follow.

At the sound of her voice it was like a light switch and Pete suddenly realized he was leaning over her cowering body. He'd snapped so badly that he had hurt the one person that he swore he would never cause pain too. She was whimpering defenselessly into her knees and he could feel the tears prick his eyes.

"Charlie, baby I'm so sorry." He fell to the wooden floor beside her and moved closer, trying to comfort her.

"Please don't touch me." She hissed and he looked at her taken aback.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I just…Charlie, please don't…" He tried to reach out but her hands slapped at his arms.

"No! Just get out, get out." He swallowed as she almost screamed at him. Pete knew he couldn't do anything to apologize at that moment, and in a sight of rage he stormed out of the room telling the boys to follow him.

As soon as Pete was gone she started crying again. He had nearly hit her and she knew he regretted it so badly, knew that he hadn't intended to let something like that ever ruin their love for each other. Charlie knew the trouble journos could get in. The GSE hated them, with good reason. Pete had lost it in there and she started questioning- what the hell had Matt got himself into.

After a few minutes, she picked herself up off the ground and getting dressed, she left the tiny confines of the flat.

It didn't take her long to get home and she was relieved to hear the silence as she walked through the door, something she rarely came home to. Walking down the hall, she pushed the door open to her room and threw her jacket down on her bed before going back into the dark hallway and down to her mother's room.

"Mum?" She asked as she pushed the door open and looked into the room. The curtains were drawn, making the room dark and cold. The usual sweet smell of her mothers perfume was gone and instead was the smell of her fathers aftershave.

In the dark she could make out the shape of her father leaning over her mothers sleeping body, before the whiteness of his eyes and teeth made her aware of him watching her, the leering smile on his face.

"Shit." She muttered and backed up, slamming the door shut in front of her before running down the hall. But it always happened like this, she knew what was coming next as she choked when the fabric of her shirt collar ripped into her throat.

"Why do you even bother coming home you filthy slag?" He sneered in her face as he pushed her against the wall.

"Why don't you just stay with lil' Petey Dunham eh? Don't think I don't know about you fucking around with him, you cheap slut." The impact of his calloused hand on her cheek sent her neck snapping sideways.

Charlie didn't say anything as he threw her to the ground and she tried not to whimper at the impact of the steel capped boots against her already sore ribs. The smell of alcohol wasn't so masked out there and she could smell the bourbon wafting down to her nose. The man she had once called "Daddy" and who had taken her to her football games, yanked her up to his height by her shirt again, the buttons flying off with a snap and threw her against the wall, giving a right hook to her face. The familiar metallic taste of blood seeped onto her tongue. Then it went black.

Pete sat fuming, with his head in his hands as he watched Matt pace back and forth, waiting for his sister to emerge from the hospital room Pete couldn't believe that it had happened. One moment he'd been about to smack Matt Buckmans pretty Yank face in and the next Millwall had practically stampeded their pub and stabbed his brother.

Pete had seen the pain on his brothers face as he clutched at his bleeding throat and for once in his time in the GSE he thought he would never get that image out of his mind. He rubbed his arm more from the shaking than from the hits he had taken when Shannon had gotten there and looked towards Matt again.

Matt saw Pete look at him and sighed. He knew that this was only just beginning. With Millwall it was only just beginning. He knew how angry Pete was with what had happened with Steve and had fully supported him when he'd told the firm they were going to finish it tomorrow, they had to finish it tomorrow.

The automatic doors of the hospital opened and Matt thought there was going to be another ambulance arriving, like the one only minutes after they had arrived. But instead walked in just one person. Tall, with lightly tanned skin, Matt swore the defined cheekbones and brown hair made him look familiar.

"Hey mate." He greeted with a thick accent and kept walking towards the reception before he was stopped.

"Jim!" Pete was in front of the older man in seconds.

"Pete." The newcomer pulled Pete into a tight hug.

Pete knew as soon as he heard that voice, that it was Jim O'Donnell. Having not seen him in years he knew it was him as soon as the first word was out of his mouth. His Irish heritage complimented his accent, giving him an almost unique deep voice that he only heard sometimes when Charlie got really angry or tried to imitate her brother.

"Did Shan call you?" Pete asked still holding onto the older O'Donnell.

"Nah, the hospital did. Said it was almost fatal."

"Fuck man, he's outa the woods now, they reckon he'll pull through." He said relieved to have him there to support them. He'd tried to call Charlie but her phone had just rung out the five times he had tried. He'd left numerous messages on her voicemail, but still hadn't heard back from her.

"Oh that's…whatya mean 'e?"

"Huh?" Pete said dropping his arms to his sides confused.

"You said 'e. Last time I checked Charlie was a girl."

"Steve was stabbed by Tommy Hatcher, what's happened to Charlie?"

"The hospital rang saying Charlie had been admitted, saying she had fatal internal bleeding." Pete just stared at Jim blankly. Internal bleeding. Fatal. Charlie.

"Pete, are you okay?" Matts hand was on Petes shoulder


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean?" Matt stepped forward to the tall guy that apparently was Charlie's brother.

"I mean that, that cunt bashed the shi' outta 'er and has put my lil' sister in hospital!" Jim hissed to the Yank and Matt could tell he was getting pissed off.

"Shit." Matt shook his head and looked at Pete who was still trying to recover.

"Pete, mate?" Jim placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder, looking at him sincerely. Pete Dunham- the one person he could trust with his sister. He wasn't sure what was going on between the two, but he knew they held a lot of love for each other, and what he's just told Pete obviously affected him more than Jim could have imagined.

Jim had been mates with Steve growing up, he was a year or so younger than Steve, but they got along alright. When Pete met Charlie and became friends with his somewhat wild little sister Steve and Jim had an unspoken bond about looking after the girl- because no matter how hard they tried they couldn't keep her away from the effects of football firms.

Moving to Manchester had been hard for Jim, but it was the chance of a lifetime to work for some of the best lawyers in England. He was worried about leaving Charlie by herself but Steve and Pete had sworn to him that she was like family- they would look after her no matter what. And they had…until now.

"I nearly hurt her Jim. She was there at my place and I got so angry about something that she left. If I hadn't…she wouldn't be here." Petes voice was cracking and the tears were starting to fall, Pete wiping them away bashfully.

"Listen 'ere Pete, it's not your fault." Jim pulled Pete, trying to register what Pete had said. Pete wasn't an overly violent kid- he knew he would never mean to hurt Charlie, and the fact that he physically didn't helped a bit, but there was an obvious reason for Pete's actions and Jim had a feeling it was standing over the kids shoulder in the form of a Yank.

Matt had never seen this side of Pete, hell he was surprised that this Jim guy had a side to him that showed pain and caring. There was no doubt that Jim O'Donnell was a well built bloke that could probably knock someone out with one punch. He'd heard the stories from people in the Abbey, when Manchester were seen on the television, someone would make a comment.

"That Jim O'Donnell, you wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley. He'll pop ya', nasty bastard all full of 'ate." One would say.

"Yeah but no doubt Tommy Hatcher would sort 'im out." Someone would reply and they'd all nod.

At the time Matt had no idea who they'd been talking about, but now- after seeing both of them, he began to think Jim O'Donnell could hold his own against Tommy Hatcher.

"Do you wanna go see 'er mate?" Jim asked pulling Pete towards the counter not really waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." As guilty as he felt Pete wanted to see her, needed to see her. He needed answers to why he'd gone off at her like he had, why he ached every time Matt was mentioned, why every time he kissed her he felt electricity. She could answer those questions…couldn't she?

The receptionist directed them down the hall, third door to the left. She was sleeping and only family was allowed to see her.

Jim had said that he was her brother, and Pete just assumed that they thought he was too because they let him follow.

Walking into the room , Pete thought he was going to be sick. The stark white room surrounded him as well as the smell of antiseptic making his stomach uneasy, before he laid eyes on her lying in that bed.

The thick white bandage was wrapped around her head twice, covering whatever damage had been done to her forehead. But there were still bruises covering her cheeks and the faintest cut on her lip.

Jim looked over at Pete and shook his head, unable to see his sister like that he left the room, leaving Pete there by himself with her.

The beeping told him she was still alive, but the pale skin and dark purple bruises were signaling to him that only a few hours before she might not have been.

Pete fell into the chair beside her leaning onto her bed as she slept. Taking her hand in his he lightly kissed her fingers, the only bit of her body that wasn't covered in purple bruising. She'd never fought back; she just let her father beat her as long as it meant her mother was safe. He knew he should have done something about it- should have sorted her father out, should gotten her out of the house, but he hadn't and this is what happened.

Leaning over her he brushed her long fringe off her bandage and noticed that one of her earrings had been ripped out, his fingers skimmed along her cheek towards her other ear gently maneuvering the earring until it slipped out. It caused her to flinch slightly and mumble something in her sleep.

Moving to sit back down his arm rested on her wrist, causing her to jerk again.

"No, no please don't." Pete didn't know what to do as her mumbling got louder.

"Please, Bovver I'm sorry, please don't…" She was thrashing in her sheets, Pete tried to wake her up but she got worse- throwing her head from side to side.

"Charlie, Charlie, please love, calm down." He lifted his hand off her arm as he stood over her unsure what to do.

Shannon walked past at that moment, spotting Pete standing by the bed of a girl that looked a lot like Charlie.

"Pete?" She was still beyond angry at him- but something made her stop and go into the room.

Pete looked up at her- obviously scared as she took in the girl tossing and turning in the small hospital bed. Pushing Ben into the arms of his uncle- ignoring all warning bells that were telling her not to, Shannon spoke calmly to Pete.

"Pete, go outside and find a nurse okay? Tell her to come straight in here- then you go and wait with Matt. Alright?" She spoke as clearly as she could to the man in front of her- sure that he wouldn't listen to her as he glanced nervously to the girl in the bed who was still sleep talking.

"Pete?"

"Yeah- I'm going." He turned and walked out quickly, holding tightly to his nephew.

"Charlie, honey wake up." Shannon pushed her hair behind her ear and tried to calm the girl down.

"No Bovver, get off me…" Charlie started to sob as Shannon gently sat on the bed and held her hand.

"Charlie, I need you to wake up, it's Shannon." A nurse stumbled into the room, not quite sure what to expect.

"I think she's having a bad dream." Shannon said the nurse who nodded.

"She was hurt pretty badly- I'd say she's reliving the experience or another, it's the easiest way to explain it. I'll give her a sedative."

Shannon nodded as the nurse picked up a syringe and pushed the liquid into the tube in Charlie's wrist and Shannon could feel her hand getting heavy in hers as she stopped moving and her breathing calmed.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked and Shannon nodded, there was no harm in lying if it kept Pete away until she could find out what was going on.

Shannon sat there for an hour waiting for Charlie to wake up, thinking of all the possible reasons of what Charlie had been dreaming about. In that time Jim, Charlies brother had come in and told her what had happened with her father and sat with her for awhile. In the end, losing patience and going for a walk.

Shannon liked Jim, despite him being in a firm and all. He was a nice guy and he'd always looked out for his friends. Even though she despised the GSE she was thankful that he would call and warn them about the happenings when Pete went to away games. After all Pete was still family and after this, he would be the only thing Steve had left.

She loved Steve with all her heart- but she couldn't stay. She needed to get Ben out of this world of violence and pain.

A murmur from Charlie distracted her from her thoughts as the girls eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to see the American girl beside her.

"Shannon? What happened?" She asked taking in her surroundings.

"You're father. I'm sorry Charlie." Shannon didn't need to explain.

"Where's Pete?" She asked softly almost embarrassed.

"He's outside with Ben, Matt and Jim."

"Jim?" Charlie breathed deeply knowing it must have been bad to bring her brother there.

"Charlie I need to ask you about something." Charlie looked at the older woman waiting for her to go on.

"What did Bovver do to you?" Her head turned away but Shannon pushed.

"I sat here trying to think about it, and I remember that night when you came around to our house late, saying you couldn't stay with Pete. We thought your Dad had done something. You just weren't yourself- you need to tell me what happened Charlie. You need to tell Pete what happened."

"Does Pete know?" Charlie gasped.

"He was in here when you started yelling and everything in your sleep. You said Bovvers name and Petes really worried about you." Shannon took her hand and squeezed it.

"I know he loves you Charlie- more than you think. Whatever you two have is special- but you need to be honest with him." Charlie didn't get it. Shannon was trying to tell her that Pete loved her, it wasn't true- they were just friends….right?

"What am I supposed to say Shan? That everyone thinks I'm a cheap slut and when I turned Pete's best friend down he raped me? Is that what you want to hear? Do think it's possible that Pete could love me then?" She hissed, angry that it had been brought up. She didn't want to talk about that night. She just wanted to move on.

"Charlie…I'm sor…"

"I don't want to hear it Shannon- you wanted to know, now you do." She tried to fight back the tears but she couldn't help it, they just started flowing down her face. Shannon stood up and sitting on her bed, pulled Charlie into a tight hug. Charlie clung to Shannon and sobbed.

Eventually she fell asleep and Shannon left the room, knowing that she need to tell Pete. Charlie wouldn't tell him herself so it was left up to her.

Walking out of the room and into the waiting room Pete stood up and walked over to her handing her Ben.

"There you go." He cooed to the baby and smiled weakly at Shannon knowing that she would never forgive him for what happened to her husband.

"Pete I need to talk to you outside." She gestured to the door and Pete followed her out to her Land Rover. After the silent walk she turned around to him.

"You need to look after Charlie, you understand, she can't handle a lot right now and you're the most important thing to her."

"What are you getting at Shannon?"

"Charlie was raped a few months ago." Pete jaw dropped and his fists clenched. His jaw visibly clenched as he registered. The way she'd acted in the pub, scared around the boys, she'd seemed to disappear for a few weeks, and he hadn't heard from her.

"I'm going to kill that fuckin' cunt of a father." He turned to leave but Shannon reached for his arm.

"Pete, it wasn't her Dad…it was Bovver." She whispered and Pete spun back around to face her.

"What?"

"Pete you just need to look after her, don't get revenge- not yet." Pete was too angry to care what she said as he stormed off towards the hospital.

A/N: okay just a lil chapter to cheer you up! Thanks for the reviews you are all awesome!! And no Charlie and Pete aren't related cause that would be weird…it's just a family friends kinda thing.

Have fun

Siggy xoxox


	6. Chapter 6

Jim sat beside the bed, stroking Charlie's head as she slept soundly. He moved slightly- sending pain up his leg from the lack of movement in the past few hours. Groaning slightly he looked over making sure his little sister hadn't woken up. Thankfully there was no movement. She hadn't made a sound since Shannon had left, but Jim was thankful for the silence. It gave him time to think.

He spotted Pete Dunham leaving his brothers room from down the hall and standing up, he walked out to the younger man.

Charlie woke up to see Jim retreating out the door. Not having the energy to speak she lay there with her eyes closed listening to her surroundings.

"Pete, how is 'e?" Charlie could hear her brothers voice.

"I ah…yeah 'e'll be alright." Pete's usually deep and soothing voice was soft and crackly- she could tell he'd been crying. She'd seen him cry before- usually because of her. He cleared his throat soon enough and back was old Pete's voice deep and sexy…since when?

"How is she, Jim?"

"Yeah she's good mate. She's goin' to be alright." Her older brothers voice was soft and caring- she had only heard it that way when he spoke to her. Something must have caused him to speak to Pete like that.

"I have to get goin', gotta get down to the wharf." Finally strong, defiant Pete took over, but was muffled when she heard her brother walk into the room followed by the click of a door.

Charlie cracked her eye open to see the door was closed and both Pete and her brother where outside. _Cheeky git_.

"Are you having a laugh?" Pete's voice echoed through the door, followed by a few more words that had been muffled.

"Fuck me, Jim. This is my family!" She was only catching fragments of the conversation but from what she was getting she wasn't liking it.

"Stop being such daft bastard Pete- stay with Charlie, let Tommy go!" It was her brothers voice that was raised now.

"Look Jim, I need to go…" The rest was muffled, before the door handle jiggled and Charlie snapped her eyes shut.

She heard one pair of footsteps come into the room and stop beside her, before the touch of soft lips on her cheek.

"Stay strong, love." Pete's voice rasped before the footsteps descended and she was alone.

Opening her eyes she looked around the room, it was a bright white and there was no other furniture besides the bed and a chair. There was a painting on the wall- it was a copy of Van Goghs Sunflowers, untterly miserable. Charlie rolled her eyes and rested her head back on the pillow.

Pete had said they were going to the Wharf. She knew the one. She'd been there a few times to pick up small artworks off the ferries.

Taking a deep breath Charlie sat up and winced at the pain that shot through her whole body, but as she forced herself to breathe, just sitting there, the pain lessened to a dull ache. Okay step one was complete.

Her wrists were covered in tape- the type she'd used in football for her fingers, last time she'd used the stuff was when her father had stepped on her fingers, but she tried to ignore the memory. Underneath the tape lay the needle from the drip in her wrists. She slowly peeled the tape off and nearly threw up as the needle came out of the thin layer of skin.

Now she just had to get out of the place.

Pete knew it was going to end badly as soon as Matt started calling out to his sister in the Range Rover. Pete watched intently as Tommy Hatchers head shot up and his eyes flew to the car and the young American girl.

"That's Dunhams yank wife." Tommy nodded as a signal before his beefy sidekick ran over to the brunette.

Matt noticed and ran after Shannon before Bovver was at Petes side. Pete looked at him and felt sick. It was Bovvers fault Steve was in hospital, it was Bovver who had attacked Charlie. He glared at Bovver before hissing at him.

"If you want to help- get Steves wife and kid outta here!" he screamed in his friends face. Bovver nodded though before running off.

That was when he saw Tommy Hatcher walking towards Shannon- now he had to make some sacrifices to save the things that mattered most.

"Can you go any faster!" Charlie yelled at the Taxi driver as she pulled on the clean clothes she'd found beside her bed. She knew that she shouldn't have left the hospital in the first place- every part of her body was telling her that through the immense pain coursing through her body.

"I'm going as fast as I can, love."

Charlies head slumped against the back of the seat as the black car flew along the streets to the wharf.

She had to stop Pete, she didn't know how, but she needed to stop him. Charlie didn't know how she'd cope if she didn't have Pete. He'd always been there to look after her after her father would hurt her. She remembered nights ages ago when they'd sit on his couch and eat ice-cream just because they could. They were always comfortable with each other and it had taken Matt to prove to her that Pete was more than a friend to her, and now maybe it was too late.

Finally she saw the wired gates of the Wharf and sat up straight, wincing at the pain. The driver caught her eye in the mirror.

"You alright love? Maybe I should take you back to the hospital." Charlie shook her head and threw a note over the front seat.

"No I'm fine just drop me here." She climbed out of the taxi and limped across asphalt towards the noise. It was a sickening noise of shouting and skin hitting skin. Trying to go faster, by the time she got around the other side of the wall it was over.

She stopped dead, taking in the sight before her. There was blood on the ground and people groaning to get up, but that wasn't it. In the middle of where there had been fighting stood a crowd of people all looking at the ground.

"Pete!" Charlie screamed- her instincts getting the better of her. Everyones heads turned towards her. Dave and Swill saw her and ran towards her as she limped over to the crowd. Collapsing in exhaustion in the waiting arms of Dave he rocked her gently.

"Charlie, darlin' why are you here?" It made her remember Pete and his smile. His warm arms always holding her, the way he always knew how she liked her coffee, the way his fingers tickled her back in the morning.

"Pete." She whispered and pushed Dave away suddenly, limping up to the men standing around the body.

She pushed her way through the crowd and stopped at the sight of Pete's bloody body- Bovver leaning over it.

"Get the fuck away from him." She growled.

Bovver looked up surprised, Charlie standing over him. He didn't look the least bit frightened as he stood up and went toe to toe with her.

"Came to save Petey, little Charlie? Come to tell him you love him, you dirty slag?" He sneered cocking his head at her and winking. Charlie turned her head at Swill and yelled.

"Call a fucking ambulance." And with all the energy she had she swung her fist around and landed a right hook under Bovvers chin, causing him to fly backwards.

It felt like she'd been hit by a truck as she fell to her hands and knees, trying to scramble over to Petes body, the tears falling down her face.

"Someone please help him." She cried, wiping her face as she pulled herself to Petes chest by his shirt. Lying her head on his faintly beating heart.

"An ambulance is coming, darling." Dave and Swill were on either side of her and Ike, Keith and Ned nodded in unison when Charlie looked up at them.

"Stay strong Pete, please." She whispered as for the second time in two days she slipped into unconsciousness.

Charlie felt dizzy as the sound of beeping woke her up. Looking to her left she saw her brother asleep in the chair beside the bed.

"Jim." She croaked. Jims head snapped up as his eyes landed on her face.

"Charlie, you're awake."

"Yes, yes I am. What happened?" She asked her voice still raspy.

"You passed out- the ambulance brought you in…." Her brother moved closer to her, grabbing her hand in his large one.

"Charlotte, I thought we'd lost you. You shouldn't have taken off like that…if the ambulance hadn't found you when they did you could have died." He was looking for a change- for her to nod and tell him everything would be okay…but she didn't.

"Trust it to be a bit of internal bleeding that would put me off my game." She laughed but Jim stayed serious.

"It's not funny, Charlotte."

"Christ, what are you- my mother. Stop fucking calling me that." She hissed, her cheeks finally gaining some colour.

"How's Pete?" She asked when he went silent.

"He's in Intensive Care- they don't know if he'll make it." Jim said softly rubbing her hand. Charlie tried to hold back the tears, wrenching her hand out of her brothers she turned her back to him and tried to wipe away the tears that started to fall.

She heard Jim sigh behind her and felt a little guilty- her brother had been worried sick about her ever since he'd gotten here and all she'd done was give him grief.

Without turning to face him she said the words she knew he was so badly waiting to here.

"It's going to be all right Jamie, we'll all be okay." She knew that the mere use of his childhood name would make him smile.

"Thanks Charlie." He mumbled and she rolled back over to face him.

"No worries bruv." She said cracking a smile making him laugh- a deep booming laugh that hadn't been heard in days.

A/N: Okay there we go- please do tell me if you hate it and I'll try my best to fix it for you!! Thanks all my reviewers you make me feel oh so special- and it's freaking Christmas so MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!!!

Siggy xoxox


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie was sitting in her hospital bed staring at the dirt under her fingernails when Steve Dunham walked past. She had no idea how the dirt had gotten there; it could have had something to do with stumbling around the wharf only a week before but all that was a little hazy as well. But all these thoughts were pushed aside when Steves raspy voice floated into the room.

She started- looking up quickly at the sandy red haired man and smiled.

"Steve!" She tried to make her way out of the bed but her legs were heavy and everything still ached. Steve held up a hand at her to stop and walked over to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling, love?" He asked softly.

"Like I've gone three rounds with a fucking heavyweight champion." She smiled brightly and looked him over. There was a piece of sticky gauze covering where his adams apple sat and he had a slowly healing black eye that was almost yellow by now. But he looked alright, better than he could have.

"Someone said Shannon's gone." She stated, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

"Yeah, it was for the best I think. I need to sort myself out- need to get rid of the need to fight, need to look after Pete." He looked down at there hands holding each other and tried to suppress the tears.

Charlie reached over a comforting hand and rubbed his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Steve. We'll sort it all out together." She said softly.

Steve nodded his head and squeezed her hand again.

"How is Pete?" Charlie hadn't stopped stressing about Pete all week. Everytime a nurse or doctor had come in she'd asked. But they'd always said they couldn't tell her. She knew though, she knew by the looks on their faces that it wasn't good.

"He's…he's still out of it Charlie. The doctors say that talking to him can sometimes bring them out of it- but I don't know what to say…" Her slender hand squeezed his again and Steve looked up at her, smiling softly. No wonder his brother had more than a crush on the girl- even sitting in a hospital bed she still looked beautiful.

Sighing he brought himself back to the present and closed his eyes, nodding his head in recognition of his brothers state.

"I'd really like to see him Steve." It was barely above a whisper, but he heard it. Snapping his head up and looked at her, her brown eyes watering slightly.

"Aw, love I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please Steve- I just need to see him." Her voice cracked and Steve couldn't help but feel like it was his fault that she was crying.

"Okay, I'll go and find a nurse and see what I can do." Looking back at her, Steve walked off not being able to stand the sight of the girl so upset.

It took ten minutes for Steve to return and when he did he came pushing a wheelchair.

Charlie smiled up at him weakly and he shrugged as if it was no big deal, but it meant so much to her that he'd gone to as much effort. She'd only ever had Pete do those kinds of things for her.

"Now getting you in it's going to be another story." He laughed and Charlie scowled.

"I'll have you know that I'm not _that _heavy!" she hissed and Steve strode over to her.

"Course not, love." He said leaning over her and before she knew it his arms were behind her knees and her back as he hoisted her off the bed. Having been caught off guard, Charlie floundered slightly before wrapping her arms around his neck as the brother placed her in the wheelchair and handed her a fluffy blanket.

"Pete'll beat the shit outta me if he knows I let you get cold." He explained when she looked up at him questioning the blanket.

"Thanks so much for this." Charlie replied.

"It's what Pete needs." Steve said- knowing that it was true. His brother needed Charlie more than he would admit. Everyone knew it, except those two.

It took them about ten minutes to get up to the Intensive Care unit and when they got there all Charlie could do was cry.

She couldn't remember what she'd seen at the wharf- hell she didn't know she'd left the hospital until Jim had told her…but this, this was scary. Pete lay motionless in the white room, tubes everywhere- down his throat, in his wrist. The man she'd known for nine years was finally the boy that he never got to be- and it scared Charlie more than anything. She'd never been the stronger one. Even when his Dad had died, he cried in her arms, but not once did he feel sorry for himself, he was always trying to look after everyone else around him.

Steve pushed her closer to the bed as she leaned towards him and held his hand, kissing the fingers. Charlie tried her best to wipe the tears away, but they kept on coming. She looked up at Steve who nodded and left quietly- closing the door behind him.

Charlie reached over and stroked his cheek, which had grown the slightest stubble over the course of the week.

"Hey sweetie." She whispered, looking at his face, imagining him looking back at her.

"I miss you- I wish you'd come back. I've been so worried about you this past week." She sobbed and had to stop talking. She didn't know how she was meant to keep talking to him when all she could do was cry. Charlie knew she had to be stronger, but it was too hard.

Looking around the room she could see the love that surrounded the fearless leader of the GSE. His students had made him "_Get Well" _cards. It made her wonder what they'd been told- did they think he'd been in a car accident? Or maybe they thought he'd been mugged? She wasn't sure- but she knew how much Pete loved those kids, the worst thing they could know was the truth.

Pete had sometimes talked about having kids. There was no doubt that he loved them. She could see that by the way he treated his kids. He'd told her that when he was out- when he was free of the violence and pain- he was going to have lots of kids. Charlie had just laughed at him at the time, she wasn't too keen on kids, but if Pete found the right person it was certain he'd have his dream. Now what if he could never have kids? What if he was stuck like that forever?

Forcing herself to turn away from the cards she saw bright coloured flowers littering a table- she wasn't expecting flowers. Pete would laugh if he saw them. He wasn't the flowers type so she guessed one of the girls from the Abbey or maybe another girlfriend had left them. Maybe…

There was a pile of photo frames sitting beside the bed and Charlie pulled herself closer to look at them. Studying the smiling faces of his family and friends in the pictures Charlie picked up the front picture- it was of her and Pete when they'd been at Pete's twenty-first birthday. It had been a huge party and luckily a fair few of the people Pete knew, she knew so she was always with someone. But the photo had been taken after he'd cut the huge cake and he'd called through the crowd for her to be beside him while they all sang to him and he blew out the candles, then insisted someone take a photo of the two of them.

"I figured you'd be the first person he'd want to see when he woke up." She turned around to the voice and saw Dave standing by the door. Wiping bashfully at the tears, Dave walked in and crouched down beside her.

"You had us fucking scared there, love." He squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." She bit her lip and looked back at Pete.

"You think he'll be alright Dave?"

"As long as your around, I don't think 'e'll give in anytime soon." She smiled at the older man gratefully.

"I guess I should leave…" Charlie went to roll the wheelchair backwards but Dave stopped her.

"Please stay- I have no fucking idea what to do in here by myself." He said with a laugh and Charlie smiled.

"Thanks Dave."

A/N: okay theres a little something to give you all some cheer. Happy New Year- mine was spent at a pub in the middle of the desert where I couldn't even get in because I didn't have any ID…grrr. Anyways so I had a ball anyways I hope everyone else did too!!

Siggy xoxox


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie sat staring at the wall, watching the buzz of the hospital out of the side of her eye. Doctors and nurses hurrying past, patients hobbling along the halls whilst loved ones gathered around them encouraging them. It made her feel sick. She was allowed to go home in two days and personally she couldn't wait. Nothing looked worse than being stuck in the hell of pain and sickness that she'd been subjected to.

"Oh my God!" A loud exclamation came from the door and her head snapped around to face the blonde standing in the doorway. Her usually dead straight hair, wavy and untamed as she glared out from beneath the thick fringe.

"Lily?" Charlie said a little shocked. She'd been in there for more than a week, she hadn't expected any of her other friends to come and see her.

"I can't believe it, I leave for two weeks and when I go back to the gallery Julie tells me that _you _have been chronically ill." The blonde stormed into the room and fell into the chair beside the bed as Charlie gaped at her.

"So I called your house and no-one answered, so I called Pete's and again no-answer. I had to call Dave to find out where you were! Two weeks Charlie I leave that bastard to look after you and look what happens!" She flew out of the chair and started pacing.

"Fucking Pete Dunham." She muttered over and over again.

"Calm down Lily."

"You're telling me to calm down Charlie! You and I both know its that Dunham and his lot that put you in here!" She hissed.

"Oh shit." They heard someone say at the door and both looked around to see Dave retreating.

"Get back here." Lily yelled. Both Charlie and Dave knew that this was a bad sign. Lily had all the temper to make up for the lack thereof in Charlie and when she was angry she was really angry- and she was ready to take it out on her ex standing in the doorway.

Dave skulked back into the room, hands in jean pockets as he looked at Charlie for help.

"Please Lily it wasn't any of their faults. It was Dad okay?" This didn't stop Lily though as she glared at Dave.

"You promised- you promised nothing would happen to her! Why can't you ever listen to me?" She glowered.

"I know I should have called you Lily, but I didn't have a spare minute." He tried to defend himself.

With her back to Charlie, Dave was the only one that could see the tears running down Lily's face as she looked at him sadly.

Without a word Dave walked over and hugged her. She hugged him back tightly and Charlie smiled from where she sat.

Dave and Lily had been a great couple, each one complementing the other. Dave with all his sweetness had always been there when Lily needed him and no matter what she was always sitting at home waiting for him to come back from a game, not asking any questions when he came back bloody and bruised. Kind of like her and Pete she thought, without the romance.

Just like that it was ruined when Swill walked through the door.

"Fuck me, leave for a tick and it turns into a fucking brothel in here." He glared at Lily and Dave causing them to pull apart.

"Shut up William." Lily hissed. Another of her bitter relationships. Lily had nearly dated all of the GSE, Swill and Daves relationships being the only ones that actually lasted longer than a week. But that was Lily, she knew who to keep around for a bit.

"No worries love, just here to see the cripple." He nodded in Charlies direction and walked over to her, making himself comfortable in the only chair.

"How goes it, love?" Charlie smiled softly at Swill.

"Been better." She said softly. Swill took her hand and looked into her eyes, trying to figure out how she was really feeling. She didn't know Swill as well as Pete or Dave, but she loved the way he always made an effort to find out how she was really feeling.

"Well I tell you what- that punch you threw at ol' Bovver was fucking genius, I've never seen anything like it." Charlie laughed softly and smiled.

"And Pete?" It was almost a whisper but she could tell by the look on Swill's face that it wasn't looking great.

"They say he'll definitely wake up, but they're not sure how much brain damage he's gotten." He squeezed her hand gently.

"He'll be okay." Charlie said softly letting the tears get past causing Swill to lean over and wipe them away.

"As long as you're there for 'im." He replied in just the same tone.

Charlie wasn't sure what it meant. No-one would tell her why people were making these comments about her. She loved Pete like nothing else, but they were friends. She knew how much he loved her as a friend but she didn't think that would be enough to save him.

But she was interrupted from asking when she heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see two police officers standing at the door. For the first time she realized that Dave and Lily had left the room.

"We'd just like to ask you a few questions Miss O'Donnell." The male and female duo looked at Swill expectantly.

"Right well I best be off. See you later, love." Standing up he glared at the police before leaving.

With Swill taking his leave the two officers stepped forward. The woman, shorter with similar blonde hair to Lily smiled softly at her whilst the man folded his arms across his broad chest and remained tight lipped.

"I'm Jenna, this is PC Lyons. We'd just like to ask you about what happened at the wharf Miss O'Donnell." The girl was sweet Charlie thought, and she didn't care as long as that bastard Tommy Hatcher ended up in jail or hell, either or.

"My name's Charlie," she smiled, sitting up straighter, "ask away Jenna."

"Could you just tell us the story?" The guy pushed and Charlie took a deep breath trying to ignore the images of Pete's bloody face that flashed through her head.

"Okay well um…I saw Pete, Pete Dunham that is, earlier that morning. He didn't tell me anything but I heard him outside talking to my brother about wanting to sort out what had happened to Steve- you know what happened to Steve don't you?" Jenna nodded.

"So I left the hospital, called a cab and went down to the wharf," she could tell the girl wanted to ask her something, but she let her keep talking, "I found them all gathered around Pete, Dave and Swill tried to help me but I ran to Pete. He was-" she tried to stop the sob that threatened in her throat.

"He was all bloody, I though he was dead. Then Bovver came over to me, he said something. I don't know what it was, but I hit him. That's all I remember." She looked briefly between the two of them before anyone said anything.

"So you don't remember who gave you your injuries?" The girl asked and Charlie looked at her confused for a minute.

"What? No! I…uh…" She looked down at her hands wrung together.

"How did you end up with such extreme internal bleeding then Miss?" The man asked. Charlie remained silent. She didn't want anyone to know what happened to her at home. Pete was the only one that knew, and Jim and probably the whole firm by now.

"Charlie? We need you to tell us, it's important that the person who did this to you gets punished." Jenna pushed.

"Everyone thinks my life is so perfect. All the people at the parties, at the gallery. They only see the girl with the successful art gallery, the girl who went to university, the girl who was named most likely to succeed in high school. My mum has cancer and living in the house with her is the devil himself. He beats her when I'm not there, hits me when I am there." Taking a deep breath she continued.

"That night- I'd been at Pete's and I came home. He was so angry-saying all this stuff to me and he just hit me and kicked me until it went black. Next thing I knew I woke up here. I don't need you're help, I can deal with it myself- Pete needs your help though. Him and Steve are my family. Steve nearly died trying to save Matt and Pete's…Pete's not looking too good, all for trying to help his family." She bit her lip looking at the wall again.

"Do you know who hurt Steve and Pete?" Jenna asked and Charlie smiled as the words from her mouth.

"Tommy Hatcher." Both of them nodded. They knew who he was. Was hard not too, he was a thug. A bad man that deserved whatever he had coming for him.

"Thank you Charlie- you've been more helpful than anyone yet." Jenna laughed.

"Well I want him put away." The police said goodbye and left leaving Charlie to her thoughts before Lily wandered back in, looking a little calmer.

"How was that?" She asked glancing at the door.

"Fun fun." Charlie smiled.

Lily sat down beside her and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about what happened with you Dad. I wish you'd told me earlier." She almost looked ashamed.

"Hey it's okay Lil, I'm alright. I know I should have told you, but Pete was the only one who worked it out. I just didn't want to burden you with that." Lily smiled and nodded. After a few minutes silent Lily broke the silence.

"So… you wanna hear about my little trip to Ireland?" She smiled deviously. Charlie laughed.

"Ooh do tell all." Lily went on about her two weeks in Dublin, partying and buying art. Lily was one of Charlies closest girl friends and she loved working together in their gallery and was forever thankful for her outgoing personality.

Two days later Charlie pushed open the door of Petes flat. She'd had a call from her Aunt Lindy to tell her that her mother was staying with her, that the police had picked up her father. Finally something good was coming out of the pain of the last few weeks. Jim had left the day before to get back to work, so Dave had driven her back to Pete's with that ridiculous grin plastered on his face.

"What's going on?" She'd asked and his grin just got wider.

"Oh my god- you and Lily are back together!" she shrieked.

"Now don't jump the gun. We're just going out for a few drinks." Dave defended.

"Oh you are so back together. Who goes out to drinks and doesn't follow through with a bit of love?"

"So what do you call what you and Pete have going on?" he asked slyly causing Charlie to stop talking.

"What do you know about Pete and me?" She asked shyly.

"I know he loves you more than you think, love. I know you're just having fun shagging, but it's not like that for Pete anymore. And I don't think it's like that with you either is it?" Someone had finally asked the question. Charlie sat silent for a minute.

"Just forget I said it- I shouldn't pry." Dave said clearing his throat and staring out the windscreen.

"No, no- when Matt kissed me the other day, I couldn't figure out why Pete's face came to mind. I just put it down to having been with Pete for so long. I mean that's logical right?" She looked at Dave who's eyes widened obviously.

"So that's why Pete was so angry in the Abbey?" Dave asked and Charlie nodded.

"He found out and was so angry. I didn't understand why, but now I can kinda understand…sort of." She smiled shyly and went to climb out of the car.

"Thanks for the lift Dave, have fun with Lily." She said before closing the door and walking towards the apartment building.

The flat smelled like everything that was Pete. His aftershave mingled in with the smell of coffee and leather. It was surprising that it hadn't faded with the tenants absence but Charlie breathed it in as she dropped her ports on the ground and stretched. Happy to be in the place she called home.

The next few days were sat in vigil next to Pete's bed waiting for him to wake up. Everyday she came in and sat beside the bed for hours on end, only leaving when someone came in and promised to sit by him and call her as soon as anything happened.

After three weeks of this and Charlie still hadn't lost any hope. She spent her mornings at the hospital and the afternoons at the gallery. Alternately the boys watched in the afternoon, then Charlie until late in the night.

It was after a month and Charlie was sitting on Pete's bed, ice-cream in hand as she watched the football on the television. She was tired- having not had a good nights sleep in over a month. The ringing of her phone caught her attention and she picked up the mobile off the pillow beside her.

"Hello?"

"Charlie! Pete's woken up!"

A/N: Well that's all for the moment Folks. Now I will try to update before I leave for the desert…hopefully. I will try my best. PLEASE REVIEW otherwise I don't feel compelled to keep on updating cause I feel sad. For those who review I love you heaps!! Have fun be safe

Siggy xoxox


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I thought I'd be spontaneous and put an authors note at the top...so thank you guys for your reviews and just for you I will keep it

up! TheHollister (nice quotes btw. love 'em to death) , Mrs.Gallagher, becki2810, Adraia and signalfire263 (thanks for your review cause secretly-

you're story was my fav of all time...haha) you guys are all so awesome! Now my WORD isn't working so this was writing in WordPad so I'm not

sure how good the quality and length will be. Sorry. btw. I have a song for this Chapter cause it's kinda how I think Charlie would feel in this

Chapter. You probs know it- it's "What it's Like" by Everlast. The verse that is the main idea of the story is at the end...so ENJOY!

**Chapter 9**

"What?" Charlie blurted out- her hand tightening its grip on the phone.

"It's fucking Pete! He's awake- and he's asking for you, love." Dave's voice practically shouted down the reciever.

A smile fought it's way onto Charlies face as she scrambled for her shoes on the ground.

"Is he okay Dave? Like is he talking?" _What did that prove if he was talking?_ she asked herself.

"Like I said- he's asking for you. Now get the fuck down here girly."

Waving down a taxi on the dark street, Charlie fidgeted all the way to the hospital and neary forgot to pay the driver.

"Sorry." She said quickly- throwning a bill in his face and not waiting for the change she bolted up the stairs, slipping slightly in

her gripless shoes.

Puffing she finally reached Pete's room and burst through the doors. Everyone turned to look at her as she made her entrance stopping her

in her tracks. Her gaze flew over to the bed that could be seen between the people gathered around it. The bright blue eyes of her best friend

staring out at her causing a smile to tug at her face. Dave came foward, grabbing her arm and shoving her towards the bed in an attempt to

move her. She didn't even feel her feet move before she stood over the bed, biting her lip not sure what to say. Instead she started to cry and

wipe the tears away bashfully, all the while just staring at Pete who four weeks ago she had thought was going to die.

Charlie didn't even notice everyone leave the room, both of them just sat there looking at each other without a word.

His voice dry and cracked, Pete finally broke the silence.

"Why are you crying, love?" His hand brushed hers and she let him intertwine his fingers through her fingers. Still standing above him she smiled

through the salty tears.

"I thought I'd lost you." She replied softly causing Pete to laugh and pull her down so their foreheads were touching.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

Waking up had been weird for Pete. It felt like he's been hit by a truck, sore head, his knees caning and his throat dry. He had turned his head to

come face to face with Swill who jumped up from the chair that was beside him. It was only then he relized he was in a hospital.

"Fuck! Pete?" Swill looked up closely at his friend. He tried to talk but the words wouldn't come out so he settled for nodding. Swill handed him a glass

of water before disappearing out the door. Then he heard a loud shout.

"I need a fucking doctor! Pete Dunhmans woken up!" Swills voice rang through the halls and he could hear the running of footsteps, then he was

inundated with masses of people.

He remembered asking for Charlie a few times, but he'd assumed his words had fallen on deaf ears. When he had seen her fall through that door with such

grace that only she could pull off, he felt his heart stop beating. She looked tired, but for the first time in awhile her skin was the perfect colour of cream

without the marring of purple bruises or bloody cuts. She was perfect.

When she started crying he wasn't sure what was going on, but with a few words he had her laughing again and that's all that mattered to him- that she

wasn't crying, especially for him.

"Thank god you're okay." Charlie whispered to him as their heads rested together. She had missed his eyes and their intense stare that he only reserved for

her. His deep voice, she missed that too, but finally everything looked like it was going back to good, even better.

Charlie had only left Pete for a few minutes when she walked back into the room to find two police officers standing in Pete's room. The same officers as

last time, Charlie noted. Looking at her watch she realized it was nine o'clock in the morning and she'd been there all night, suprisingly she didn't feel

tired.

"Charlie!" The female officer said as she stepped through the door. Jess...no...Jackie...

"We were just asking Pete here a few questions." Jenna, that was her name. Charlie nodded and took a glance at Pete who, unlike the officers was looking

very pissed off.

"Oh, that's good." Charlie nodded, trying not to look at Pete.

"And we told him how thanks to you we have Tommy Hatcher in custody." Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. That explained a few things

like Pete's anger...

"Thanks for letting us know. I'm glad you caught him." Charlie said calmly. She had to practically restrain herself from jumping for joy at the prospect, but

with the glares Pete was sending her way, it wasn't such a good idea. So she instead thanked them- she was grateful and they deserved to know it, even if

they were the Bill. Cops and Journos was the GSE's thing- she wasn't a part of it. She was an innocent person trying to protect the people she loved.

The two officers nodded to her before they left. Only then she looked at Pete.

"What did you tell them for?" Pete hissed.

"They needed to know. It's their job to fix these things. You should be thankful to them." She replied, trying not to feel intimidated.

"That's not the point Charlotte! It's my problem, I can fix it!"

"Because that worked out so well last time didn't it? I'm not going to sit by and let this guy destroy our lives. He belongs in jail." She took a deep breath and

turned to walk out- she needed to calm down.

"Fucks sake Charlie, what gives you the right?" He regretted it when she turned around to face him, tears pouring down her cheeks causing her hair to stick to

her face as she looked at him with more hurt than he had seen before.

"The fact that I had to see you in a way I never want to see you again! The fact that I had to lie with you as we waited for that ambulance on the wharf. The

fucking fact that everyday that I can I have been sitting here by your side waiting for you to wake up. That's what gives me the right. Don't you lecture me about

moral, it was your stupid GSE that got me raped!" She choked out and walked out, bumping into Dave as she left, leaving them both staring after her.

_I knew this kid named Max  
He used to get fat stacks out on the corner with drugs  
He liked to hang out late at night  
Liked to get shit faced  
And keep pace with thugs  
Until late one night there was a big gun fight  
Max lost his head  
He pulled out his chrome .45  
Talked some shit  
And wound up dead  
Now his wife and his kids are caught in the midst of all of his pain  
You know it crumbles that way  
At least that's what they say when you play the game_

Siggy xoxox


	10. Chapter 10

_**Now you're here**_

_**Now you're away**_

_**I'm never alone**_

_**I'm alone all the time**_

Charlie paced back and forth through the waiting room trying to calm her breathing. _You did the right thing Charlie _she had to keep telling herself as her hands wrung together. She felt like she was bordering a panic attack- her chest was closing up and she was starting to struggle for breath. She'd nearly convinced herself that she needed to stop pacing if she was going to be able to breathe normally again when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and turned her around pulling her close to their chest. 

She knew it was Dave by the crisp white shirt he wore and the brass buttons that were cold against her cheek. His hand rubbed her back soothingly as she felt her panic overtaken with tears and before she knew it she was sobbing into Dave's shirt. 

"It's okay, Love" Dave said softly in her ear and she let out a harsh sob, feeling her legs shake she let him lead her over to a chair and sat down, still soothing her. 

"I don't know why I let it get to me- I know I did the right thing, even if he doesn't," she sobbed, "I thought he was going to die Dave…" She continued to sob.

"I know, Charlie." 

Finally Charlie straightened herself up and wiped at her eyes. Dave offered her a handkerchief and she took it gratefully, laughing slightly at the dark smudges on the material from her makeup. 

"Sorry- I'll wash it." She said softly and Dave chuckled.

"You keep it. Let's go and see Pete hey?" he suggested and Charlie looked up at him as if he had suggested they run through the hospital naked.

"Charlie, just ignore his schoolboy pride. You did the right thing even if no-one else agree's with you." He ducked his head to make eye contact with her.

"Just be there for him okay?" Taking her hand Dave led her to the empty room where Pete lay- his head turned away from them. Dave nodded at her and somewhat pushed her through the door before closing it behind her and disappearing down the hall.

Pete's head jerked up from the sound and he looked at her, his big blue eyes glassy. Charlie walked over and sat down beside the bed and stared at the white sheet as they both sat in silence.

Pete reached out and touched her hair gently, just to be able to touch her. The perfect straightness of the hair was ridiculous to him and so not Charlie. He felt at a loss, sitting in that hospital bed not being able to do anything. He'd wanted to chase her when she'd taken off before, he wanted to be able to tell her that how sorry he was for letting Bovver hurt her, tell her how she would never be hurt again, tell her how much he loved her.

"This straight hair is ridiculous." He muttered as she looked up a small smile on her lips.

"It's 'in'" she muttered.

"Well I like you're 'out' look a lot better." He teased causing her to beam. 

"Okay, Boss." She said casually looking at her watch to see it was one AM. They fell into another silence.

"Did you really come to the wharf?" Pete didn't realize the words had past his lips until she stared back at him, her smile fading fast, her jaw twitched nervously.

"Yes." It was barely above a whisper and Pete felt is heart break. As if he hadn't put her through enough, she had to see him like that.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." He choked out, causing Charlie's frown to soften as she kissed his head softly.

"It's okay Pete." 

"No, it's not Charlie- it's all my fault. I should never have let any of this happen to you. I love you." He could feel the tears on his cheeks. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders when those three little words were said. 

Without missing a beat though, Charlie replied.

"I know." She smiled at him. She knew he loved her as a friend- not that he'd ever said it exactly but she felt better knowing that he could tell her that.

The realization dawned on Pete and he struggled to sit up. His knee ached as he tried to turn around to face her and drop his legs over the side of the bed. Charlie had jumped up when she'd seen him moving and her hands were trying to push him back into the bed not really sure what else to do.

"Pete what are you- " she cut herself off when Pete's large hands pulled hers away from his shoulders and pulled her so she was standing between his legs- eye to eye.

"You don't know Charlie- I'm _in _love with you." His hands grazed the skin between her jeans and turtleneck jumper, tingling feelings being left behind her. Charlie just stared at him and felt her world crash down at his admission. 

"What?" She whispered.

"I'm in love with you." Pete said softly a look of confusion on his face as he searched her face for something- anything. 

He knew she was thinking, thinking too much probably. He moved his hands around her back and pulled her closer to him and brushed his lips across hers. Charlies heart fluttered and she had to brace herself, grabbing hold of his legs. 

A hiss escaped Pete's lips and she could feel the hot breath on her lips, quickly realizing that she was gripping his sore knee. Once her hand was gone though Pete's lips caught hers and Charlie's body fell against his. 

Pete smiled into her lips before giving her the most searing kiss she had ever had, making her weak at the knees. Who knew a man who'd just woken from a coma could have this effect.

"Wow." Charlie said as they came up for air.

"Oh-my-fucking-god!" Came a voice from the door and Charlie jerked around to see half of the GSE standing there gawking at the two of them.

"Wait- this is like actual relationship kissing right? Not fuck buddy making out right?" Charlie turned red and turned back, burying her head in Pete's shoulder at Swills comment. A huge smile stretched across Pete's face before he pushed her back slightly so he was looking at her. Charlie closed her eyes in embarrassment, but opened them surprised when she felt Pete's lips on hers again, she had to force herself to close them again though as he deepened the kiss and she forgot all about the group of men standing by the door laughing their heads off.

A week later Charlie pushed the wheelchair out of the hospital with Pete sitting in it. As soon as they were past the doors though he leapt out and pushed the chair away as he wrapped his arms around the girl, spinning her around. 

Charlie giggled at Pete's joy to be able to walk again. Practically running her put her down and led her over to the car. 

"You're such an idiot." Charlie laughed as he started the Volkswagen, after hijacking the keys from her and jumping in the drivers seat.

"Yeah but you love me." Pete quipped. Charlie stared at her hands- she still hadn't said anything to him about that. She knew she loved him, but she wasn't sure she was ready for that kind of thing yet. 

The rest of the trip was spent in silence after the comment and without a word they made it up to Pete's flat. As a reflex from living there Charlie pushed the "playback" button on the answering machine. 

"Charlie, are you there? I just heard about Pete- hope he's good, try not to attack him when he gets home. I also heard about what happened at the hospital, you crazy broad." Charlie just stared after her older brothers voice as Pete held himself against the bench laughing his head off.

BEEP

"Pete, it's your mother. Steve said you were coming home today. I hope you made it home safely and please keep out of trouble. Give my love to Charlotte." 

"You're such a mummy's boy." Charlie teased. 

"Shhh." Pete said moving forward and pulling her to him.

"That's not true- it's totally Steve. He's the favourite. He wears a suit." Pete added. Charlie burst out laughing.

"And that makes him better than you how?" 

"Suits mean money." Pete confirmed.

"Right…well whatever works for you." Stepping back Charlie picked up Petes bag and carried it to his room as Pete looked around the flat. 

"I notice you've moved in." he said, not really worried. He loved the fact that she was always here and he could see the few touches to the room.

"Ah yeah…sorry I can go to Lilys." Charlie replied walking out and seeing him standing by the couch, gazing around the room. _God he looks good_- _where the hell had that come from_. Charlie had always thought Pete was good looking, but the only thing stopping her from pouncing on him was the fact that they still hadn't established where they were at with their relationship.

"No…I mean- I want you to stay here. You know I love having you around." He gave her his sexy smirk and she bit her lip.

"So if I stay here- does this mean I'm you bitch?" She teased. Without a word Pete whirled her around by the waist and fell onto the couch with her on top of him.

"No- if you stay here you're my girlfriend." He said, not meaning it to come out so huskily but her hands were tracing circles on his chest and it felt so good.

"Guess so." Finally relenting to every feeling she kissed him hard. Letting him flip them over and lean over her.

"First rule of you being my girlfriend though- no sex." He said seriously and Charlie pouted, thinking her was kidding. There was no way Pete Dunham could go without sex.

"Charlie, I'm serious. This is serious. I want us to be on level ground before we start sleeping together- I want it to mean something to both of us." Charlie couldn't help but smiling softly. Her mind was screaming at him _I love you! I LOVE YOU!_

There was no way she was letting go of such a beautiful man to soon, so she could wait she decided.

_**It should have been easier by three**_

_**Our old friend fear and you and me**_

"_**Glycerine"- Bush**_

A/N: WOW they're finally together! Okay so I'm putting this story on temporary HOLD because it's been a drama filled one and well I'm running out of ideas. If there's a place you want this story to go please tell me any ideas. I won't be able to write for a few months because I'm leaving for a bit. But I will try to get up and running. So all reviews are appreciated! Thank you all so much and sorry it took so long.

Siggy xoxox


	11. Chapter 11

BANG!

Charlie jumped and tried to figure out where she was. Realizing Pete was still lying beneath her on the couch she slowly tried to pry herself out of his grip but Petes arm snaked around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Go back to sleep Charlie." He mumbled and she smiled softly, just staring at him as he lay there asleep.

The banging began again and Pete jumped, opening his eyes groggily and looking up at Charlie as the banging on the door continued.

"Just ignore it." He said softly as he leant up to kiss her, only to be interrupted by an American accent snaking underneath the door.

"What the fuck!" Charlie ignored Pete and jumped off the couch and practically ran to the door, pulling it open to reveal the Yank raising his arm to knock again.

"Oh, Hi Charlie, how ya going?"

"Thank god you're okay!" Charlie pulled him into a tight hug and felt Matt relax into her.

"I was so worried about you," she pulled back to look at him, "why didn't you call?"

"I meant to, I just got busy." His gaze drifted off and Charlie let it go.

"You better come in." Grabbing his hand Charlie pulled Matt through the door.

"Pete?" She looked around the room and failed to see him.

"I'll be out in a moment." His pained voice came through the bathroom causing Charlie to worry. Glancing at Matt she walked over to the bathroom and knocked.

"Pete, can I come in." She heard coughing and took it as her cue. Turning the brass knob she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Pete leaning against the sink. Pete turned towards her, grimacing at his obvious pain turning so she could see the side of his t-shirt was slowly being stained with red.

"Shit Pete, what happened?" Without thinking Charlie started to pull Petes shirt up. She had forgotten about the stitches he'd had in his side after falling on the stones at the Wharf.

"I stretched just a little much." He tried to laugh but it caused his side to hurt. The sink groaned as it supported most of his weight.

"Well if you hadn't been so high on painkillers to realize the consequences of dancing around like a pansy, none of this would happen." Pete knew she was just pretending to be angry to hide her obvious worry. Cringing inwardly he lifted his arms so she could lift his shirt off.

"You don't 'ave to look after me, love. I can 'andle it myself." He said giving her an option, but silently thanked god when she ignored him and continued to pick up a towel to clean the bleeding stitches after pulling the white bandage off.

"I can't believe you split you're stitches already." Charlie sighed as the blood cleared and she could see only two of them had come out, "but the good news is you'll live." Searching through his bathroom cabinet she found some more plaster and some antiseptic cream.

Five minutes Pete and Charlie emerged from the bathroom holding hands and Pete finally greeted the Yank who'd made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Alright Mate?" Charlie helped him limp over to the armchair and he fell into, thankful for the pressure off the knee before a glass of water and two white tablets were shoved in his face.

"Here you go- I've got to get some groceries, so I'll be back later. Play nice Children." She joked ruffling Matt's hair and kissing Pete on the cheek before flying out the door.

"So what's the go with you and Charlie?" Matt asked softly, not knowing whether it was going to get him his face smacked in or what.

""Ah…we're together." Pete said finally. He knew it tore Matt up inside a little but he couldn't help feel like he'd won. After all the shit with Charlie and Matt, he got the girl, and Matt didn't. He pulled himself out of the childish thought and looked at Matt.

"I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused Pete, with Charlie I mean. She's a really great girl…" Pete thought he was going to continue but he didn't so instead Pete changed the subject.

"So you're back for good?"

"Ah, yeah I got a transfer to Oxford." Pete let out a low whistle.

"That's good news, mate."

"Yeah well it's closer to Shan than Harvard and well…this is my home now." He smiled sheepishly but relaxed when Pete smiled warmly at him.

"It sure is, we need to celebrate." Pete pushed himself off the couch and limped towards the fridge, pulling it open to discover a note…and no beer.

"_Painkillers you stupid idiot – Love Charlie" _He laughed at the pink paper and the scribbled writing.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked, standing up and walking over to the kitchen.

"How'd you feel about juice?" He passed the note to Matt, who doubled over in laughter.

Pouring Matt a glass of juice, they fell into a comfortable silence only to be broken by more insistent banging on the door.

Groaning loudly, Pete went to get up but Matt insisted he'd answer it as he practically ran to the door and hauled it open.

"Bov, mate how are ya?" Matt stuck out his hand but had it shoved aside when Pete appeared beside him.

"Mate, you better fuck off outta 'ere before my fist connects with your face." Pete said darkly as Matt glanced nervously between the two old friends.

"Pete, what the fuck are you on about?"

"You 'eard me, now fuck off sharpish before Charlie comes home and I have a reason to kill you." He hissed, pulling Matt out of the way Pete slammed the door in Bovvers face.

Matt stared blankly at the door, confused over the confrontation. Pete however stormed away, slamming his fist into the wall as he stalked into his room.

Taking it as his cue Matt snuck out of the apartment and took the long walk back to his motel.

Pete heard the door click behind Matt and he fell face first onto the bed, wincing as his stitches didn't like the movement. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, but thoughts of Bovver hurting Charlie plagued his dreams. Each time a different place; the Abbey, a dark alley, his room. And each time it was the same- as hard as he ran he could never reach her in time.

Snapping his eyes open, his eyes crashed with the brown ones hovering above him. Concern covering her whole face as Charlie's hand rested on his cheek.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly and Pete swallowed, reaching out to touch her, making sure she was real.

"Thank God you're alright." He whispered as he pulled her down beside him so their bodies were pressed up against each other.

"What do you mean? Did something happen while I was gone?" Sitting up on her arm she leaned over him, her voice laced with worry.

Pete smiled softly and shook his head.

"No love, just a bad dream." He pulled her back down to him and held her tightly, kissing her neck gently before pulling back to look in her eyes.

"I love you, you know that?" Charlie smiled weakly and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I know Pete." Within seconds his lips were hovering over hers and she felt her eyes flutter shut. Petes soft lips grazed hers and he deepened the kiss causing Charlie to moan.

Feeling her hormones take over Charlie's hand drifted up Pete's shirt, massaging the still tight muscle along his waistband and she pressed her body up against his.

"Charlie," Pete said breathlessly, "you should stop doing that." He felt his head going fuzzy as her warm hands traced patterns across his skin as he continued his assault on her neck.

"You started it." Charlie mumbled as she pulled his lips back up to hers and let his hands travel up her sides.

Pete couldn't help feeling her warm skin smooth underneath his hands. When his fingers grazed the soft lace of her bra it was like a shock and all the images of his dreams flew into his head. He jerked his hand back and fell onto his back, staring at the roof trying to stop his heart beating so fast.

Charlie watched him out of the corner of her eye as they lay side by side. She didn't know what was with Pete, but it made her feel a little rejected. Shivering slightly she wrapped her arms around her middle, but Pete caught the movement and finally turned to wrap his arms around her and pulling her close again.

"Pete, baby what's going on?" She asked, her voice soft as her fingers danced across his neck, watching his face only an inch away.

"I think we need to talk, Charlie." He sounded almost guilty and Charlie looked at him confused.

"We have plenty of time to talk Pete." She laughed and he felt his chest tighten.

"No, love, we need to do this now. We need to talk about Bovver." Charlie's eyes widened and he felt her stiffen up in his arms. His arm tightened though, he knew she wanted to run, but she turned over instead so her back was to him.

"Charlie, don't shut me out, pet." He moved closer but felt her stiffen even more.

"Why couldn't you just leave it Pete?" She mumbled eventually.

He couldn't answer her. He couldn't tell her about the dreams or the gnawing feeling in his gut knowing that he could have prevented it; he could have prevented this.

"You're my best friend, I need to know you're okay."

A/N: There you go another chapter! Sorry it's taken forever. It's only short and pretty much a filler but it'll do. Please Review cause I love those that do

Sig xoxox


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm fine." She whispered softly.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Love. I know you better than you think."

"Hmm." Charlie turned over and faced him. Her eyes were glassy with tears as she reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly.

After a minutes silence her lips parted as she began to speak.

"It was like…five months ago I spose- that night you went to see your mum." Pete nodded. He knew when it was- it was his dads anniversary. Steve had chosen to stay at home- he had a lot more issues with the old man than Pete had.

"Lily had this great idea to go and get plastered at the Abbey." She tried to laugh but it came out as a loud sob. Pete's thumb grazed her cheek as he brushed away the slowly falling tears.

"So of course I did…and then Terry sent me home. Dave offered but I was sure I could get there myself. I remember stumbling out of the Abbey and there was Bovver. Your best mate Bovver."

"It's alright, Love." His hand rested gently on hers, his thumb moving softly over her fingers.

"He offered to take me home in the taxi and I just let him, next thing I know I was trying to fight him off." Her eyes collided with his and the tears flowed down her cheeks. On impulse Pete pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on her head, so she couldn't see the tears that were flowing freely on his cheeks.

"That's great Jim, thank you so much." Pete watched from the couch as Charlie spoke to her brother on the phone, occasionally glancing over at him and smiling. Her fingers ran through her hair as she waited for her brother to finish talking, a small laugh escaping her full lips. Pete couldn't help himself, he reached over and grabbed the hand running through her hair and pulled her down to him.

"Excellent, Jim I have to go." She blushed as Petes lips headed straight to her neck and his fingers ran up and down her back.

"No I'll call you soon. Okay, bye." Flipping the phone shut she threw it over at the table and didn't care where it landed and she leant over Pete, pushing him back onto the couch, his lips being separated from her neck, but his fingers still glided over the soft material of her shirt.

"Mum's in a really good Hospice." Charlie said softly looking down into his blue eyes.

"You okay with that?" Pete asked, not even caring if the mood was ruined.

"It's where she needs to be and Jim can look after her." She licked her lips, smiling.

"That's really good Charlie." Charlie looked as him quizzically.

"What?" Pete asked.

"I think you nearly blew off the roof with your enthusiasm there, mister." She teased.

"I'm enthusiastic."

"No you're not- what's going on?" Charlie tried to read his eyes.

"Nothing." Looking away was his telltale sign of lying.

"Pete, you can tell me, you know." She kissed his lips softly, causing him to wrap his arms around her waist tightly. Pete kissed her back passionately, flipping her over so he was on top of her. She rested her hands on his waist, careful of his stitches as they just sat there looking at each other.

"I don't know what to say Charlie- you're Mum's dying of cancer for fucksake, she's in a hospice. You don't go to a hospice to get better, you go there to die. How is that even right?" He was scared of upsetting her but he wanted her to know the truth.

Charlie smiled down at him, his heart beating fast at the way her eyes tried to read his and her fingers danced across her skin as she thought.

"I know Pet, but we've known for months now she won't make it. A Hospice is the best place for her. Where she can be properly looked after, not worrying about me, or my father hurting her. It's the proper care, they'll make her comfortable." She raised her hand and ran it over his head until it rested on the back of his neck.

"Dying isn't comfortable." Pete pleaded with her.

"Anything is more comfortable than what that woman has been through the past few years. Would it make you feel better if you went and saw her?" Pete swallowed the lump in his throat, not sure what this meant.

"It'll just give you a chance to see that she's a lot better off there. I want you to be okay with this."

"It doesn't matter that its okay with me- it's up to you and Jim. I just want you to be sure this is the right thing." He said softly.

"Of course it matters what you think Pete, you're my best friend. I need you to be okay with this, then I'm okay with it." It was the closest she'd been to telling him she loved him and he knew it.

"We'll go and see her tomorrow if you want?" Charlie asked and Pete nodded.

"I'd like that, love."

"Good, but for now, I better get going 'cause I'm pretty sure your friends will be here in a minute to help you recover." She chuckled.

"Why are you going?" Pete asked quietly.

"Because Pete, your mates are coming to celebrate your recovery and I don't want to be in the way." Thankful that she understood his need to be with his mates, Pete shook his head.

"Charlie, this is your home now. You don't have to leave EVER." He emphasized the "ever" and kissed her lips softly as he got up and limped to the counter.

Charlie pulled herself off the couch and watched him favor his sore leg.

"All the same- I think you should catch up with them, without me. It'll be fun." Striding over she picked her handbag off the counter and kissed his cheek before walking away.

"I will be back later." As she swung the door open she was greeted with the whole of the GSE.

"Hello boys, you behave yourselves." She started past them when Dave grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"And where do you think you're going little lady?" He raised an eyebrow- making her laugh.

"She's being soft, she thinks we're to rowdy." Pete jibed from inside the flat as Charlie was turned around and pushed back in.

"Don't think you can bail out on our party, love." Swill raised a stubbie to her before handing a bottle of whiskey her way.

"I picked it up 'specially for you, because you don't drink our cheap beer!" He teased as she looked at the bottle of Southern Comfort and smiled.

"And..," Ned pushed his way through the door, "I got you a bottle of lemonade to go with it." The bottle was thrust into her hands.

"Well then I guess I'll have to stay and supervise you lot."

Three hours later they all sat on the couch and floor of Pete's tiny flat doing tequila shots. Pete had bailed out on them because the little bit of beer he'd had, had already wreaked havoc with his antibiotics and he was feeling a little dizzy.

"One, two…wait where's the lass!" Dave shouted over his rowdy mates as Charlie walked out of the kitchen phone in hand.

"The Lass was ordering pizza so you lot don't starve to death!" She shouted, feeling the effects of the whiskey coursing through her body. She looked over at Pete and couldn't help smile at the sight of him. Sitting up in his armchair, he look deliciously good as his bright blue eyes watched his mates with humour as they continued to deface themselves. Looking up and catching her eye he beckoned her over.

Stepping over the bottles and crumpled packets of chips and packets of cards, having to do a shot of tequila, she finally made it to Pete. As soon as she was in reach he pulled her onto his lap, his hand resting between her legs. The electricity that coursed through their touch was making her crazy as it was him. Kissing her covered shoulder, he looked up at her and smiled.

"I love you." He slurred slightly and she had to laugh.

"I know." Charlie leant down and placed a kiss on the side of his mouth, making him groan.

"Fuck you make this hard." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"I try." It was moments like these when she hated Pete's sex ban. She was getting toey and by this time Pete usually helped her out. But not now.

"Well stop." He laughed.

"Hey it's your fault you don't want sex, doesn't mean I can't try to get some." She whispered as she ran her fingers along the collar of her button-up shirt and slid the top button out of its hole, flashing him the slightest hint of lace. He groaned inwardly and she bit her lip. It was a lethal combination.

"Oi, lovebirds. We're playing poker- you in?"

Pete nodded and yelled at them to deal him in. Anything to get his mind off of the beautiful girl trying to seduce him.

As Charlie ushered the last of the boys out the door, she had to lean against the door to stop her falling asleep.

"Bye, love. Look after him." Dave kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"Just for you Dave." She muttered before closing the door behind him and leaning against it.

Pete walked out of the kitchen while she had her eyes closed and wiped his wet hands all over her face.

"Don't ya' 'ate that?" He laughed as she made a lunge for him, only to have him wrap his arms around her and kiss her deeply.

All the tension from the day returned and Charlie couldn't help but rip Pete's shirt over his head.

"Charlie, we need to stop." He groaned as he felt her hands on his chest, strategically missing his stitches.

Charlie pulled away.

"If you're going to stop, then I'll just have to do it myself." She sighed as she started to undo the buttons of her shirt, sliding it over her shoulders and throwing it on the couch. Next followed her jeans, all the while her eyes on Pete who was getting tense. Reaching behind her she unclipped her bra and threw it in his face.

"Guess I'll do it without you." She raised her eyebrow and walked into Pete's room.

Giving in Pete followed her into his bedroom and slid onto the bed. Feeling all the tingles across his skin as he watched her walk over and crawl onto the bed. Before she had a chance, Pete moved over and kissed her hard.

Smiling into the kiss Charlie pushed him back on to the bed with a wicked smile and started to unbuckle his jeans. His control went downhill from there.

A/N: wow more Charlie/Pete sex- DID NOT SEE THAT COMING lol…Thanks for all your reviews!!! I love you all!! Your reviews do keep me writing even though it takes me awhile. Thank you so much

xoxox


	13. Chapter 13

"You have no self control." Pete groaned as Charlies hand ventured into his jeans and rubbed him.

She grinned triumphantly at him as she ducked her head to brush her lips with his. The tingling traveling all down her body. The feeling of Petes hands on her skin was having a more intense reaction the more he touched her.

"I never said _I_ didn't want sex." Her breath grazed his cheek making him groan again. Any self-restraint was slipping away with every kiss.

"Thought we 'ad…" he was cut off by a knock on the door.

Knowing it was a lost cause Charlie fell back onto her back and watched as Pete buckled his jeans up, flashing an apologetic look at her.

"Just go." She muttered as she rolled over to pick her singlet up off the floor beside the bed and pull it on.

With another look towards her Pete pulled on a shirt and walked into the lounge room, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Charlie, suddenly feeling very foolish pulled the blanket back and crawled under the doona, squeezing her eyes shut and trying not to listen to the sound outside.

Tripping over a bottle on the floor, Pete finally made it to the door and hauled it open after the second round of knocking had begun.

His jaw dropped at the sight of the short haired blonde standing in front of him.

"Kate?" He asked gobsmacked.

"Hey Pete, how are you?" She replied innocently.

"What are you doing here?" Pete asked ignoring her question.

"Can I come in?" Without waiting for an answer she stepped past him into the cluttered living room.

Once the door was shut she spun around to face him.

"I divorced Jake, I realized that I wasn't happy with him." She said, a bright smile gracing her delicate features.

"I'm sorry Kate." Pete tried to sound sincere to his ex-girlfriend as she scrutinized his apartment.

"So I was wondering whether I could stay here? Just until things are sorted out?" She batted her eyelashes at Pete. Feeling sorry for her he nodded his head and went to pull out some linen. After getting the essentials he asked her to hold them as he pulled out the sofa bed.

"What did you pick up some broad down at the Abbey?" She scoffed and Pete rolled his eyes.

"No, she's my girlfriend." He answered, pulling the last blanket over the bed.

"Oh come on Pete, everyone knows you don't do girlfriends, not since me."

"Pete?" A small voice called and both of their heads turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway, wearing her pajamas now, the pink tinge to her cheeks evident even in the bad lighting.

"Yeah Love?" He asked softly as Kate stared at the brunette in horror. Pete was suddenly very proud of his beautiful girlfriend.

"Are you coming back to bed anytime soon?" She asked warily eying the blonde woman standing so close to Pete. Charlie restrained the territorial feeling that overwhelmed her.

"Yeah sweet'eart I'll be right there." He nodded and with a small smile she disappeared into the room.

"Was that Charlotte O'Donnell?" Kate hissed.

"Sleep well Kate. We'll see you in the morning." Pete turned his back on her and limped back into his room without looking back at her.

Pulling off his jeans and shirt he crawled in the bed next to Charlie who was facing away from him with the blankets pulled up to her chin.

Charlie pretended to sleep as Pete crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his stomach. She felt his lips press the skin on her shoulder blade exposed by the shirt before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you Charlie." He whispered softly before relaxing and falling asleep.

The next morning Charlie lay tracing the ridges of Petes tattoo as she lay facing his sleeping form. His eyes fluttered slightly and he pulled her closer, his fingertips making patterns on the small of her back. She watched his blue eyes open and look at her in awe.

"'Morning, Love." He muttered causing her to smile.

"Morning Dunham." She replied before pressing her lips to his.

"Hmm…" Pete replied as he flipped her over and kissed her back deepening the kiss.

Pulling back for a breath Charlie decided to broach the subject of their houseguest.

"So…Kate?" She looked up at him. Pete fell back onto his back, lying beside her.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"Yeah well she was pretty keen to share the bed with us…well mainly you…" Pete couldn't help but smile as the irish brogue slipped through her voice.

"Are you jealous Charlotte?" He lifted himself up on one elbow and looked down at her.

"What? No way. I'm just curious." It was even more evident in her voice now, "and don't call me Charlotte you pig." She added as she punched him in the chest.

Pete rubbed the spot, laughing.

"You are jealous, Love, just admit it."

"No."

"You are so sexy when you're in a fit." Pete teased and earned another punch in the chest.

"I'm not having a fit, I just would like to know why there is an ex turning up at your flat in the middle of the night."

"Because it's not like I never 'ave certain women turn up at my house in the middle o' the night." He raised his eyebrow at her and she just frowned in return.

"There's nothing for you to worry about Charlie. You're the most important thing to me now." He kissed her again and she didn't resist. Giving in as his hands traced up and down her sides, slipping her shirt over her head and licking and sucking then line along her collarbone. Charlies breathing sped up causing Pete to continue down to her breasts, taking one in at a time and gently sucked as Charlie writhed underneath him, moaning slightly.

The sounds of pots clanging interrupted them, both looking at the door.

"What the fuck?" Pete asked as Charlie slid out of the bed and rummaged through her bag on the floor. Pete knew that she was still unsure whether living with him was the right thing to do hence having not unpacked. She had a few clothes hanging up in the wardrobe so they didn't crease, but even her shoes were still in a bag.

Pulling out some underwear she quickly kissed Pete on the lips, trying not to crawl back into bed with him, even though her body was flushed with excitement. Groaning she pulled away and headed to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later as Pete lay in the bed Charlie emerged, wearing only her underwear, causing Pete to attempt to pull her back onto the bed.

"Pete, I have to go to work." She moaned as his lips started their assault on her body again.

"Let Lily open up." He replied pulling her underneath him and kissing her again. Charlie tried not to groan as his breath drew shivers on her skin.

"Hmm I'm sure Lily can manage without me for a little while." She said breathlessly as Pete's hand slipped under the lace of her bra.

"Morning Sunshine!" The door was flung open as the couple pulled apart quickly and looked at the horrified blonde in the door. Kate stood there with a plate of food and a glass of orange juice in her hand, mouth gaping wide.

Charlie, even more mortified, flushed bright red before flying out of the bed and pulling on her jeans and throwing on a jacket, not even bothering with a shirt in her haste. Grabbing her shoes she threw a look at Pete that made him cringe.

"'Scuse me, I've got to go." Kate moved to the side as Charlie rushed out, throwing her handbag over her shoulder and leaving the flat.

Then Kate spoke.

"Sorry, I heard movement and I thought she'd left so I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast." She shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Thanks, Kate, but I gotta get to work." Throwing back the covers he ignored the hurt look she was giving him. He'd had enough to deal with lately that he really didn't need Kates shit. He ranted and raved away in his head as he pulled on some clothes and headed to the door where Kate was still standing.

"'Scuse me." He shifted past her and grabbed his car keys and a navy scarf, running hopefully catching Charlie waiting for the bus.

Sure enough there she was standing next to the sign, arms wrapped around herself to ward off the cold. She danced from foot to foot trying to warm up in the bitter cold.

"Here Charlie." He wrapped the scarf around her neck. She gave him a small smile in return before facing towards the road again.

"Hey, whats the matter?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him.

"Nothing." She mumbled, "It's stupid stuff."

"Come on, I've got a heater in the car. You can tell me about it when you're not freezing your tits off." That earned him a slap on the chest but she let him lead her into the carpark.

Once in the car and the heat cranked up Pete turned to face her.

"So what's wrong?"

Turning out of the tiny space he maneuvered the car out into the street as he waited for her to reply.

"I'm just worried about some stuff at work that's all." She lied. Pete tried to believe her but he knew it was more than that.

The rest of the car trip was silent- a first for them. As he pulled up in front of her gallery Pete leaned across and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"How about we go out for dinner tonight?" He said softly as Charlie looked down at her hands. The idea made her feel a little better though and she smiled slightly, pulling her jacket tighter around her.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." She said before stepping back out into the cold. After closing the door she blew him a kiss making him chuckle. That was more like Charlie.

"So…want to tell me why the shitty mood?" Lily asked looking over her coffee at her best friend sitting on the couch in the small café.

"It's really stupid." Charlie said grimacing slightly. Lily laughed and moved over to sit next to her.

"Stupid is my specialty. Did I mention that Dave's asked me to go to his brothers wedding with him? I mean- clearly that's what couples do, but not us. We like to go to the pub, get wrecked and end up making out in the corner. A wedding would be a disaster! And does this mean that it's like serious?" Taking a breath she looked Charlie dead in the eye, "Now how stupid can yours be?"

"Suddenly not so stupid." Charlie laughed as she leaned over to pick at her muffin.

"Right- shoot."

"Pete's ex-girlfriend is sleeping on his couch…and cooking him breakfast." She took a sideways glance at Lily her was sipping thoughtfully at her latte.

"Pete has an ex-girlfriend?" The blondes brow furrowed as she thought back.

"Yes. But you've met this one. Kate- remember the famous spaghetti incident of '02?" Latte went everywhere as Lily choked on her sip.

"You mean the one that shoved that plate of pasta in your face? Oh-my-god!" She burst out laughing causing other customers to stare. But Lilys outburst only made Charlie start laughing, doubling over on the couch.

"Christ! It was a right embarrassment!" Charlie spluttered, trying to take deep breaths to calm down.

"Yeah, but it was a bloody laugh!" Lily countered and Charlie rolled her eyes. Finally controlling her laughter she straightened up ready to have it out with Charlie.

"So what happened when she realized it was you? Did she go searching for leftovers?" Lilys face bunched up as she tried to hold in the laughter.

"Hmm not quite. I mean, I spose she has a right to get back at me." The brunette sighed.

"Shut-up, the tart needs to realize that Pete's with you now. No need for that behavior. Pete left her for you in the first place so she needs to move on."

"Lily, I was sleeping with her boyfriend." Charlie hissed back ignoring the looks still being thrown their way.

"Look O'Donnell, she shoved a plate of pasta in her your face, you punched her in the face, you're still with the bloke- therefore you win!" Lily smiled and crossed her arms in triumph.

"If she threatens you again- just smack her in the face again. You'll be fine. Pete would totally be into that too." She added teasing. Charlie just shook her head and looked at her watch.

"Well thanks for the advice- not sure whether it will help me out though. But I have to go, Lil. Got a dinner date."

"Ooh with the new boyfriend! Good luck. I'll sort my wedding dilemma out alone…" Lily pouted and waved at her friend.

"Bye Lily, and just go to the wedding- there's nothing wrong with serious. Just have the first aid kit on hand. Just a tip." With that she skipped out the door.

A/N: Yeah I'm getting there. I know I can't help but add new drama every chapter… but you'll deal. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

xoxox


	14. Chapter 14

When Charlie got back to Pete's flat she found him sitting on the couch, beer in hand, football on the television and paper spread from one side on the coffee table to the other.

The sofa bed folded up was well noted.

"Hey Pete." She kissed him on the cheek as she walked past.

"Aye Love."

Once her bag was thrown on the kitchen bench she sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Marking papers?" He nodded solemnly, looking down at the amount of assignments he still had to mark.

"It's taking forever." He groaned, rubbing her back.

"If you like, we can skip dinner and have a night in?" Charlie suggested- knowing that he needed it.

"Nah Love, I promised I'd take you out." Their eyes met and Charlie melted, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Really it's fine. We can have take-out, drink beer, watch football, read all about –," she picked up a piece of paper, "King Henry the eighth…? Think I'll leave the reading up to you." She sighed and shifted so he could get back to his work.

"I'll make it up to you Charlie." He sighed, looking back at the paper.

"I know you will." She searched the fridge for something to eat and noticed the beer supply had been restocked since she'd cut him off not so long ago.

So…what do you feel like for dinner?" Charlie asked twisting the top off one and placing another on the table for Pete.

"Pizza." He rubbed his stomach thoughtfully as she picked the phone up off the table, having to search through the pile of papers first.

Her finger was held over the button as she paused to look at Pete.

"So- your houseguest? Will she be here again…I mean so I can order more food." She bit her lip, causing Pete to laugh softly.

"_Our _houseguest will be staying with her parents tonight. Thankfully." Charlie nodded quickly dismissing the subject by dialing and ordering two of Petes favourite pizza's.

As soon as she had hung up, Pete's arms went around her and pulled her underneath him on the couch.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you." He whispered, gently kissing her lips and pulling away.

"Not today." She smiled coyly and watched his smile widen as his lips moved up and down on her neck.

"Well…" He kissed her lips again, causing her to try to keep him there, "it's a lot."

"I know." Charlies hands slid up his sides.

Pete stopped. He couldn't help it. He didn't understand why she just couldn't say it back.

Sitting up he sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Pete?" Charlie asked quizzically as she sat up on the opposite side of the couch.

She managed to pull one of his hands away from his face and turn his head to look at her.

He realized as he looked into her eyes that she had no idea what she'd done wrong. He immediately felt terrible.

"'Tis' nothing, love. I've just got a shitload of marking to do, kay?" He picked up a few pieces of paper and started to read the writing of a ten-year old in his class. He felt the pillows shift as Charlie stood up and left the room. Pete took a long sip of his beer and tried to focus on the words but he couldn't.

His thoughts kept going to his best friend, the girl he thought wanted to be his girlfriend. The girl he'd loved for so long but maybe she didn't feel the same. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head. She wouldn't have been there if she didn't want to.

Knocking on his door interrupted his thoughts. The one thing that interrupted a lot of things, he mused.

A scrawny kid stood at the door, when he swung the door. The kid looked scared as Pete asked him what he wanted gruffly.

"Ah, you ordered some pizza, Mr Dunham." The kid choked out. Pete recognized him as one of the younger ones from the Abbey. He would have only just been legal.

"Well. Be a lad. Pass it over. 'Ow much I owe you?" Pete dug in his pocket for some kind of money.

After the kid was gone Pete kicked shut the door and turned around to see Charlie standing there biting her lip.

Pete couldn't help himself. He smirked at her and winked.

"Don't say I never bought you dinner, love."

"I think if you could be any more intimidating that poor lad would have given it to you for free." Charlie cracked a grin and Pete dropped the pizza box on the table after pushing his paper to one side.

"Come on, love." He gestured to the couch. But before she made it there he swept her up in his arms.

"I'm sorry for being a right cunt, Charlie."

"You're forgiven, Dunham."

A few weeks later, things had gotten a bit easier. Pete had been going to the physiotherapist for his knee and was healing quickly. The GSE was in a brief break, no-one really knowing what they wanted to do about it.

"Alright, boys. That's the bell. Get home. I'll see you on Monday." Pete shouted as twenty ten year olds ran from the grass football field.

"So Dunham, what're your plans for the weekend?" Pete spun around and saw Charlie standing near the goalies net. Dressed differently he noticed, in sweatpants and a West Ham hoodie. His West Ham hoodie.

"Well…" He threw the football to her and she caught it effortlessly, "I was going to find a pint…" She smiled as she walked over to him. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail and he resisted pushing the stray hairs away from her face.

"How's about you shout me a pint, when I kick your arse." Charlie teased, throwing the ball back at Pete.

"You're challenging me to a game of football, Charlotte. Is that wise? How long is it since you played?" He teased straight back cockily.

"A little while, but you fail to remember, _mate_. I played for the English Schoolgirls team back then."

"Oh you are so on." Pete laughed dropping the ball.

"That would be what? Five-four to me I think Dunham. You just got your arse beaten by a lass." Half and hour later Charlie stood on her tip toes trying to reach his height.

"Alright, alright O'Donnell. I wasn't going to tell you, but I let you win." Charlie scoffed.

Before Pete saw it, Charlie tackled him, both of them falling to the ground in a heap. Pete lay on top of her so she couldn't move and kissed her neck gently.

"So I guess I owe you a pint." He groaned.

"Oh suck it up." Charlie playfully hit him in the arm and he looked at her in mock horror. Pretending to rub his arm.

The newly renovated Abbey was packed as Charlie and Pete shoved their way through the crowd towards Pete's regular booth. Pete's hand never left hers as they sat down and were greeted with cheers.

"Dunhams back in action!" Swill whooped and a few shouts were heard behind him as he placed the tall glasses full of beer in front of Pete and Charlie.

"And good to see you back 'ere, lovely Charlie." Swill winked at her causing her to blush as everyone looked at her. Pete wrapped a protective arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

One bottle-red girl sashayed in their direction and placed more beer in front of the rest of the boys.

"How you going, Pete?" She smiled before her eyes shifted to Charlie and her expression changed.

"Ah…good to see you back Charlie." Her tight lipped smiled gave everything away.

"Nice to see you too Jackie." Charlie replied innocently.

The bottle-red then sashayed her way straight back to the bar, very quickly.

Dave pushed his way through the crowd next and beamed when he saw Pete and Charlie.

"Aye, aye! Look who's 'ere. I thought you two had died in that flat. How's your skin handling the sunlight, darlin'?" He winked at Charlie and she pegged a salted peanut straight at his head.

"Fuck you, Dave!" Pete laughed, slapping his mate on the back as he sat down beside Pete.

"Well it's not my fault you two have been two busy honeymooning for the last month." Pete's grip tightened on Charlie a little at the comment.

The truth was in the past few weeks they hadn't seen much of each other at all. With all the work Pete had to catch up on, the start of his junior football teams training again and four different exhibitions at Charlie's gallery the only time they were together was when they went to bed, both of them two tired to care about anything but sleep.

"Bollocks! Bollocks." Swill shouted over the top of Dave, "you ain't much better, mate. You and Lily 'ave been like conjoined twins." Swill beamed, Dave ignored him and Charlie and Pete started laughing.

For the rest of the night they laughed their way from beer to beer. By midnight everyone was well and truly drunk. Pete watched as Charlie danced around with Swill and Ned beside the pool table, laughing as they spilt their drinks everywhere and shouting for Terry to come and join them. Terry just shook his head and walked over to where Pete was sitting.

"You treating that girl proper, Pete?"

"Trying, Ter. Definitely trying." He sat up a bit straighter and took another sip of beer.

"'Ave you been to see Steve yet?" Pete shook his head.

"I've spoken to him a couple of times, but he's just closed off. After everything with Hatcher and Shannon." Pete rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Yeah I know, mate. You want another?" Terry gestured to Petes empty glass.

"Nah, I might just take Britney Spears over there to bed before she starts taking her clothes off." They both looked over as Swill tried to pull her onto the bar with him.

He stood up and sauntered over to the brunette as she spun around, swinging her arms around her head. Pete caught her arms and pulled her over to him.

"Ow're you feeling Beyonce? Ready for bed?" He laughed as her jaw dropped.

"Do you actually know who Beyonce is?" Her words slurred slightly as she leaned against him.

"Yes, believe it or not, love." He chuckled, pulling her out the door of the Abbey, waving to people as they went.

Once out in the cool Charlie started to shiver slightly. Pete pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her, before putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her along.

"I haven't had that much fun in like forever!" Charlie rambled and Pete chuckled. It was nice to see Charlie drunk occasionally when it was usually him.

"Glad you were having fun. You never told me you wanted to be a pole dancer." He teased.

"That's cause you never asked. But I don't think I'm cut out for it, sadly. It was a dream." She tried to look thoughtful but instead ended up laughing loudly, stumbling slightly.

"You're drunk." Pete stated.

"I am."

"Well, well what do we 'ave 'ere?" They stopped in their tracks to see three men standing in front of them.

"Pete Dunham? What a nice surprise." The voice spoke again.

"Fucking cunts." Pete muttered, shifting Charlie behind him slightly.

"What're you doing out so late, Dunham?"

"I should be asking you the same, mate. This is Green Street territory. What're you Millwall cunts doing over this side of the fucking bridge?" Petes game face was on, but his hand gripped Charlie's tightly.

"Didn'tcha hear? Hatchers been nicked. We 'ear someone over this side grassed to the bill." Mickey stepped forward, looking down at Pete.

"Look, mate, 'ad nothin' to do with any of us. Coulda been anyone. You put 'alf our lot in hospital. Someone's bound to find out." Charlies fingers worked quickly on the keys of her phone behind Pete's back.

HELP! TWO BLOCKS FROM PETE'S. MILLWALL.

She flinched as the phone made a sound signaling it had been sent to Dave and Swill.

"Whatcha doing, love?" Mickey looked past Pete.

"Nothin'" Charlie muttered, watching him warily.

"Don't lie to me you slag!" Mickey reached for her, but Pete's fist connected with his face before he could.

One other pounced on Pete while another eyed Charlie off and stalked towards her.

"Why so scared, love?" he sneered as Pete tried to fight the other two off.

"Get away from her!" He shouted as he took a punch to the stomach.

"Pete!" Charlie ran forward only to be snagged by the Millwall bloke.

"Get off me!" She screamed as she scratched at him. He grabbed her hands and tried to restrain her. Charlie quickly stopped panicking and pulled away, placing a well aimed right hook in the blokes jaw.

"You stupid fucking slag." He growled and went for her, but someone hit him before he got to her. Charlie started breathing again when she saw Swill jump on his while Dave and Keith started pulling Mickey and the other man off Pete.

Swill came back to her a minute later and pulled her away from the fight.

"Pete!" She yelled and Swill shushed her.

"He's alright, love. He can handle himself. Are you alright?"

Charlie nodded mutely, rubbing her wrists, knowing they were going to bruise.

"That was quite a punch, girly. Where'd you learn that?"

"College." She said simply. Swill shook his head in surprise.

They could still hear the sounds of skin hitting skin and swearing before Petes voice broke in.

"Yeah fuck off you, stupid, Millwall cunts!" Then the sound of running and Pete had her in his arms.

"Charlie? Are you alright?" He inspected her face and her hands.

"I'm fine Pete." She said softly, her thumb grazing his already bruising face causing him to wince.

"Does it hurt?"

"Let's get home Charlie." He kissed her hair and looked up at his friends.

"Thanks lads. I don't know what I would have down without you." He sighed.

Dave slapped him on the back shrugging.

"It was your girl, here that saved your life. We better get back though." With that he walked away.

Pete reached for Swill quickly.

"Thanks mate, for looking out for her." Swill nodded.

"Yeah mate."

A/N: There you go…another chapter! Hope you guys are still enjoying it. Thanks for all your reviews and I love all your opinions so let me know what you think! P.s I just watched Green Street 2!!! It was different but very good. Go Dave!

xoxox


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie was silent as she dabbed antiseptic on Petes face. He winced at the stinging sensation and closed his eyes slightly.

He heard the tearing of paper and opened his eyes to see her peeling the backing off some butterfly strips that she gently pressed on the cut, biting her lip in concentration.

When she was finished Charlie packed everything in the box and stood up to put the rubbish in the bin. Pete watched as she walked away, his head starting to throb.

He leant back on the couch and closed his eyes. He didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep until he felt Charlies arms wrap around him.

"Come on, Baby. Let's go to bed." She said softly and he managed to lift himself off the couch and let her lead him into the bedroom where he just fell on the bed with exhaustion.

Charlie stood at the end of the bed with her hands on her hips, looking down at Pete sprawled on the bed. Shaking her head she leant down and pulled his shoes off. Crawling over his body she started taking his jacket off, but he was like a dead weight. He started chuckling and she looked down at him, with his eyes open and a big smile on his face.

"Love, are you tryin' to take advantage of me?" Charlie ignored him and managed to pull the jacket off before unzipping his jumper.

"You wish Dunham, I would just like you to sleep comfortably." She muttered and pulled his jumper off. She looked down at his jeans and decided it wasn't even worth it. He wasn't going to help her so he could stay that way.

Climbing off him she pulled the covers back and over the top of him. He rolled over on his side and hugged her pillow, his eyes closing sleepily.

She left him there and walked back out, shutting the door and started raiding his DVD collection. Too wired to sleep. The first movie she didn't even watch, letting it play as she scrubbed the oven and washed all the dishes. Even mopping the floor in the tiny kitchen and wiping all the draws out.

After she'd expelled some of her energy she sat down, putting another DVD in the player and watching as Moulin Rouge rolled onto the screen.

Pete woke up, rolling over and reaching over for Charlie only to find empty space. He opened his eyes and saw that the other side of the bed was empty. Throwing the covers back Pete climbed out of bed and walked towards the closed door.

The TV screen lit up the room and he could see Charlie curled up on the couch, her eyes trained on the screen. Pete walked out and placed a hand on her leg causing her to jump.

"Sorry, Love." Charlie sat up and looked at him.

"What're you doing up?" She asked softly, reaching for him.

"Come to bed, Charlie." Pete took her hand and tried to pull her up.

"I…I'm not tired." She mumbled.

"It's 4am, just come to bed. We can talk about it in the morning." He knew she was beating herself up over what had happened that night.

"Pete…" She started but he ignored her, coming over and sweeping her up bridal style. Charlie couldn't help but giggle as he carried her into the bedroom.

"It's not your fault Charlie. They were just looking for a fight." He placed her on the bed and leaned over her, kissing her lips gently.

Crawling onto the bed he lay next to her, pulling her close and Charlie wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest.

It was cold in the small room when Charlie woke the next morning. Pete was still completely out of it. His eyes closed peacefully as Charlie sat up on her elbow and looked at him. A large purple bruise was coming out on his cheek but the cut on his head was looking a lot better.

Sighing she looked down at her free hand entangled with his and smiled. She couldn't believe how fast everything had happened. It felt like only yesterday that Matt had arrived, that was before everything had spun out of control.

Before the jealousy, the pain, Millwall, Shannon leaving and of course Pete almost dying. The weeks spent next to Petes bed seemed like a blur, but she could still remember the way he'd looked when she'd seen him awake for the first time. And now things were perfect, well of course her and Pete hadn't really talked or done anything in the past few weeks, but they were together.

"What're you thinking about, Charlie?" Petes voice interrupted her thoughts causing her to smile.

"You." She said softly, pressing her lips softly to his. Pete groaned and rolled over on top of her, deepening the kiss.

"I hope you were thinking good things." His voice rasped as he placed soft kissed down her neck to her collarbone.

"Depends what you call _good._" She hinted, pulling him up to kiss her lips again.

Pete pushed himself up and laughed.

"You'll be the fuckin' death of me woman." He chuckled. Charlie smiled, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Hmm." She moaned as Pete leant down and started nibbling on her neck. His hands slipped her singlet off quickly before he began his assault on her body again. He came up to meet her lips again and she parted them softly letting him deepen the kiss.

He lay back on his back, pulling Charlie on top of him. She quickly moved to straddle him and leant down to kiss his lips.

"Don't get too excited Dunham. We're going to get interrupted in a minute. I can forsee it." Pete chuckled as he pulled her lips down to his again letting his fingers dance along the top of her pyjama pants.

Charlie leant back a little, causing Pete to groan deeply as her small fingers gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it roughly over his head. And sure enough the mobile phone beside the bed started ringing.

They both stopped and looked at it as it played out the West Ham theme song. Catching Petes eye Charlie snatched up the phone, ready to throw it across the room when she saw Matts number flash across the screen.

"It's Matt." She looked back at Pete showing him the phone. Pete quickly took it from her, flipping it open and barking a hello down the line. Charlie went to crawl off him, but Pete stopped her, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm good Matt, would be better if people would stop interrupting me so that I could actually have sex with my girlfriend." There was a short pause as Matt spoke.

"Nah mate it's okay. I guess you can be forgiven." He looked at the clock quickly.

"That gives me 'alf and hour mate. I'll see how I go." He flipped the phone shut and threw it across the room before flipping Charlie over onto her back. He quickly ripped her pyjama pants off and looked down at the white lace underwear she wore.

"Fuck." He groaned and rested his weight on her, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Pete?" Charlie reached over and stroked his cheek before he lifted himself up again.

"I want this to work Charlie."

"Me too Pete, what's wrong?"

"I 'ave to meet the lads down at the Abbey in 'alf an hour. This can't be a quickie. I want it to be good…special. I want to be able to hold you for hours afterwards- have you all to myself and not 'ave to worry about anything." He said seriously.

"My god! You have become such a ponce." Charlie teased. Pete rolled his eyes and went to move but she stopped him.

"But I would love nothing more than to spend _at least_ six hours with my boyfriend- uninterrupted." Pete smiled that gorgeous smile of his and Charlie felt weak.

"Good. Now how about you and I conserve some water?" He winked at her and pulled her into the bathroom, turning the taps on before reaching over to her and pulling her close.

His hands reached around behind her and unclipped her bra and threw it toward the clothes basket. Charlie quickly undid his belt and they continued to undress before falling into the shower together, still clinging to each other.

Pete kissed Charlie hard as the hot water pelted down on them and closed his eyes as her fingernails ran down his back. He couldn't help moaning her name as she shifted against his wet skin.

His mouth continued down her neck and she tilted her head back exposing her neck to him. She gasped suddenly as he slipped two fingers into her and started rubbing his thumb against her.

"Oh my god." She rasped as Pete continued to kiss down her shoulders and along her collar bone all the while still moving within her. This was the furthest they'd gotten so far and Pete watched with pride as Charlies eyes closed in ecstasy and she moaned his name as she reached her point.

Not long after she collapsed against him.

"Wow." She whispered against his chest making Pete smile.

"Yeah."

Ten minutes later Charlie was wrapped up on the bed watching as Pete dressed. Searching around he eventually found his shoes under the bed from the night before.

"Right I'll see you in a coupla hours, alright, love?" He leant over her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Just don't get hurt, Pete."

"Why not?" He teased as he pecked her lips again. She knew he was fishing for those three words so that's what she gave him.

"Because I love you, Dunham. Now go!" She ordered but he ignored her, pulling her to him and giving her a deep kiss as he pulled her body flush to his.

"Pete. You have to go." Charlie pushed him back. Pete sighed in defeat and giving her one last kiss he walked to the door yelling back at her.

"Give me two hours." Charlie laughed as the door slammed and he was gone.

What to do now?

A/N: Right well there you go. Just a little chapter for you kids. Feel free to review. Okay PLEASE PLEASE review. You make me so much happier!

xoxox


	16. Chapter 16

Pete rolled over in bed and reached for Charlie but his hand landed on cold mattress.

"Charlie?" Sitting up he looked around the small room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and groaning at the headache that was creeping up behind them.

After another minute or so he managed to drag himself out of bed and walk out into the flat, Charlie was no-where to be seen.

"Charlie, love?" Walking across the living room into the kitchen he pulled the fridge door open looking for water. Before his hands reached the bottle something caught his eye.

On the table in the living room where two candlesticks, the silver ones he had in the cupboard underneath the sink. They'd been there when he'd gotten the flat and hadn't moved- until now. They stood apart on the table, a red candle in each, burnt half way down.

Looking back into the fridge he saw two plates covered in cling-wrap. Picking up the plate Pete looked closely at what seemed to be lasagne.

"Oh, fuck." He threw the plate back in the fridge and ran to his room to get changed, glancing at the clock, it was only seven-thirty. As he got dressed he searched for last nights jeans and felt the pockets but they were empty.

"Fuck!" Throwing the jeans back on the floor he grabbed his keys and ran out the door. Not knowing even where to start looking for her, Pete opted to run over to her old place.

He'd run three blocks before he got to the park, the whole time trying to remember the events of the day before. But everything was a little foggy.

He slowed down as he jogged through the park, past the dog walkers and other joggers who dared to brace the cold on a Sunday morning.

If it wasn't for the cheering, he wouldn't have seen her. Slowing down to a walk Pete walked over to the small crowd watching two people play a game of football.

He stood at the back as he watched her move the ball expertly past her opponent, jumping and spinning away from his defence. He couldn't help it, it was like seeing her for the first time all over again.

**xxxx**

"Hey Dunham, I hear Withcotts campaigning for captain." Ned fell into step beside him as they walked across the field towards their coach who was yelling orders at the girls on the field.

"Woah." Ned dropped his bag on the sidelines and glanced back at Pete.

"Bruv, you comin'?" He yelled back at Pete who smiled back before jogging after his friend.

"They're in good form this year, Coach."

"Keep your hands off my girls, Flannegan." Coach Baileys attention never left the field as he spoke to the boys.

"Come on, Coach. I'm not like that." Ned replied before looking at Pete and giving him a thumbs up. Pete just laughed at him, running his hand through his short blonde hair as he watched the two teams on the field.

One girl caught his attention as her teammates cheered. She kicked the football straight past the goalie who was bouncing back and forth trying to defend her goal.

The girls all started cheering and high fiving as Coach Bailey blew the whistle.

"Who's the new girl, Coach?" Ned asked, equally impressed as the girls made their way over to them.

"Charlotte O'Donnell, I'm thinking about making her captain. What'ya reckon, Dunham?" For the first time Bailey looked over at Pete.

"You think she's a team player?" Pete asked turning to face the coach.

"No I'm just out to look good." A voice said behind him and Pete turned around to see the brunette standing there, hands on hips, looking very unimpressed.

"That's not-"

"I'm making you captain of the girls team, O'Donnell. I'm impressed." The coach stepped past Pete and shook her hand.

"Don't worry about Dunham. He's intimidated." The Coach laughed, slapping Pete on the back. Pete just stood there quietly, looking at the ground, "Now, lets go select your team."

Charlotte followed the coach over to the rest of the girls, only glancing back once to catch Petes eye and smile.

"She is fit as fuck, mate." Ned leant on Pete's shoulder as they watched the Coach pick the team, the new girl standing beside him, hands in the pockets of her shorts.

"Did I miss the girls try-outs?" Johnny Taylor jogged over to Pete and Ned and looked over at the group of girls with the coach.

"Yeah bruv." Ned said, not taking his eyes off the girls.

"Shit, hey who's the bird next to coach? She's fit as fuck."

"Should see her play." Pete replied.

**xxxx**

Pete didn't know who Charlies opponent but he felt sorry for the guy as he floundered around trying to block her. He could play, Pete noted, but Charlie was better.

A big cheer went up as Charlie kicked the ball between two orange witches hats set up at the end of their imaginary field.

The guy walked over and shook Charlies hand and she shook back before sticking her hands back in the pockets of the hoodie she was wearing. As she walked off the field, the little group of onlookers congratulated her. He could tell she was embarrassed as she thanked them quietly and kept walking. She didn't even see him until she was nearly right in front of him.

"Hey." Pete said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey." She came to a stop in front of him and looked up at him.

Brushing her fringe away from her face she looked up at him through warm brown eyes.

Pete looked down at her shoes, not really sure how to apologize to her.

"I was going to get some breakfast to bring home for you- figured you could use it." Charlie said softly.

"'Bout last night, Love…."

"It's 'kay Pete." She stepped forward and linked her arm with his and directed him back towards the flat.

"No, it's not. You went to all that effort and I didn't even 'ave the bottle to show up." He looked down at her and was shocked to see her smiling back at him.

"I was surprised you got back as early as you did."

"I'll make it up to you."

"I'll hold you to that." She laughed and continued to pull him along.

When they sat at the café, next to each other Charlie watched Pete stare intently into his coffee.

"Something on your mind, Dunham?" she asked him, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Just watching you play brought back a lot of memories that's all."

"Of…?" She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"About when we first met." Pete replied softly. This earned him a small giggle.

"You didn't even tell me your name for like the first five times." Pete faked shock at her comment.

"If I remember right, it was three- and I was nervous." Charlie took another sip of her coffee and smiled as Pete squeezed her arm.

"You, Pete Dunham, nervous? Is it true?" her teasing earned her a poke in the side.

"You forget you were very intimidating…and had like every guy in our class following you around like puppy dogs."

"They were not. And I was not intimidating."

"You used to run around in your sweats with that tiny little sports bra thing on, don't get me wrong, it was hot, but yeah- puppy dogs." He nodded at her shocked face.

"Well I had to get you to notice me somehow." She smiled back making his jaw drop.

"What?"

**XXXX**

"Who's that guy?" Charlie asked as they watched Coach Bailey yell at the boys on the football field, the blonde haired guy from the day before looked her way quickly and smiled before the Coach bellowed at them again.

"That's Pete Dunham. He's the best player St Michaels has had in like ten years." Kara Lees explained as they turned back towards the school.

"He's also hot as hell." Michelle, another girl on the girls team said as she fell into step beside Charlie.

"And completely off-limits, Mich. See that girl over there?" Kara pointed to a blonde standing on the sidelines of the field clapping as Pete dribbled the ball towards the goal post.

"Yeah, she's in my English class." Charlie recognized her.

"Well she's also a prefect and totally vying for Petes heart and will annihilate anyone who gets in the way." Her voice was overly dramatic as Kara explained.

Charlie stopped walking and the two girls looked at her quizzically.

"If I've learnt anything, girls it's that there's nothing wrong with a little competition." She flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder and looked back to the football team, smiling coyly as she caught eyes with Pete Dunham before starting walking again, dragging the other two girls with her.

It wasn't until three days later that Pete got up the nerve to approach her in the halls. She was flicking through a book, near her locker and her hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail and in jeans and a jacket and scarf she looked gorgeous, Pete thought, taking a deep breath and walking over to her.

He was standing in front of her for about ten seconds before she looked up from her book and smiled at him.

"Uh, hey." Pete finally spat out.

"Hi." She replied before closing her book and walking past him. He spun around and fell into step beside her.

"So…are you liking it here?" He shoved his hands in his coat pockets as he walked.

"Yeah, it's good. Not much different to my school in Manchester." She said.

"You're from Manchester?"

"Yes…well sorta. We used to live in Dublin, but I don't really remember it." Charlie explained as the too blue eyes watched her intently.

"So you're Irish?"

"So I hear Coach has us training together this afternoon?" She changed the subject.

"Uh…yeah." She stopped in front of him and he thought she was going to say something.

They stood there for what seemed like ages before the bell rang again.

"This is my class." Charlie broke the silence finally.

"Oh, right. I better go then."

"Yeah." With one last parting smile Charlie turned around and walked into the classroom, leaving Pete standing there alone.

"Oi, Dunham. You coming or what?" Dave stood at the top of the stairs with Ned and Johnny. Snapping out of his daze Pete jogged up the stairs to meet his friends.

**XXXX**


	17. Chapter 17

**xxxx**

"Come on, Dunham. What scared a girl will take you down?" Charlie stepped side to side in front of him as Pete dribbled the ball towards her. Charlie had asked him to give her some help after they'd been beaten in their first game and Pete hadn't even thought twice about it. It gave him an excuse to spend as much time as he could with the irish girl.

"You 'ave no idea what you're up against, mate." He teased back trying to focus on his movements but his seventeen year old hormones were only focussed on the toned stomach of the girl in front of him and the sports bra that was…he shook his head and stepped sideways just as she did and they collided, falling to the ground.

"I told you I'd take you down." Charlie laughed as Pete tried to lift his weight off her.

"Yeah, well you weren't kiddin'" Petes breath hit her cheek and their eyes caught.

They just stayed there for a moment.

"Uh, Pete, you're squashing me." Charlie heaved and Pete jumped.

"Shit, sorry." Pete pulled himself up and stood up quickly, reaching out to help her up.

"Thanks." Charlie let him pull her up and dust herself off.

"Sorry." Pete muttered as he watched her try to fix her hair.

"It's okay." She smiled up at him making his heart jump, something Pete had never felt before.

**xxxx**

Pete opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Rolling over he looked at the time.

Five O'clock PM

"You're awake?" Charlie was at the door looking down at him, her long dark hair falling over her shoulder.

"Yeah, guess I've been out for awhile." He sat up and she came over and sat beside him on the bed.

"I tried to wake you- your phones been going off all afternoon." Pete looked at it briefly before looking back at Charlie.

"You're not going to call them back?" She looked at him quizzically.

"They can live without me for a little while." He said as he leant towards her, gently kissing her lips.

"I'm sorry about last night, Charlie." He said softly.

"Like I said, your forgiven." She said softly as his hands caressed her cheek.

"I love you Charlotte O'Donnell." Pete leaned forward and kissed her again. When he pulled back she had her eyes closed.

Taking a deep breath she smiled.

"I love you too, Dunham." With seconds Pete had her underneath him as he kissed her hard, making her moan.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." His blue eyes were so intense as he smiled so brightly at her, Charlie opened her eyes and smiled back at him.

xxxx

"You think this is normal?" Charlies eyes left Petes as she glanced over to the sidelines where Jennifer Matheson was standing, watching the two intently.

"She wanted to watch us play. We're friends." Petes eyes never left Charlies face as she shrugged and turned away.

"I think they call that jealousy where I come from." The prefect glanced at her nails and curled a finger through her hair as she watched Charlie start to dibble the ball past Pete.

Pete didn't hear her, just waved to Jennifer and tried to block Charlie.

"I don't know why it bothers you so much." Pete laughed as he stole the ball away from her and ducked past her. When she finally caught up she was puffing.

"I never said it bothered me, Dunham I was just wondering what she was doing here." Her tone was defensive and he smirked, stopping quickly and letting her go past. She came back to stand toe to toe with him.

"We're just friends." Pete hissed and Charlie scoffed before stealing the ball away from him.

When they finished they walked over to Jennifer.

"Wow, Pete that was so good." She batted her eyelashes and Charlie rolled her eyes at the blonde. Looking at Pete quickly she shook her head quickly and shoved the ball into his chest.

"I've gotta go." Charlie muttered and walked past them.

"Wait, Charlie-" She just kept walking and Pete watched her leave, wondering what he'd done wrong.

"So, you wanna go catch a film or something?" Jennifer broke his concentration and he looked back at her in confusion.

"What? No, I've got a lot of study. Look I'll catch up with you, mate." He patted her arm and jogged after Charlie.

By the time he caught up with her, she was walking along the pavement away from the school.

"Charlie! Wait up." She turned and smiled when she saw him coming for her. When he reached her he smiled that smile and his blue eyes.

"where's your girlfriend, Dunham?" She teased and looked up at him. His breathing deepened and she swore his eyes got darker.

"If she'll have me, she's right here." His voice was low and Charlie couldn't help but beam as he brought his head closer to hers and putting his hands on her hips he pulled her closer and kissed her gently, pulling away after a second.

"'Bout time, Dunham." Charlie said back before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

**xxxx**

Charlie pulled her hair back into a ponytail and leaned over the reception desk again, trying to make sense of the writing on the paper, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Whoah, hottie alert." Lily hissed and Charlie stood up quickly to see a tall dark haired man walk through the door wearing a business suit.

Coming to stand in front of the desk he stood there as the two girls looked at him.

"Uh, I'm looking for Charlie O'Donnell?" He looked between them and Lily sighed and rolled her eyes making Charlie laugh.

"Lil, why don't you go and ring Dave- you know- your boyfriend." She teased and Lily rolled her eyes again and sauntered off leaving Charlie at the desk.

"Yes, I'm Charlie." She smiled sweetly at him and his lips parted to reveal straight white teeth and dimples.

"Hi, I'm Liam Reynolds. I'm a selector for the West Ham Football Club, we're starting a female team and I have it on good authority you're a pretty talented player." His eyes twinkled and Charlie tried to look away.

"Oh., wow. You're really starting a girls team?" Liam Reynolds nodded and pulled out a card, writing something on it and handing it to her.

"We're having trials this weekend if you're interested. I hope you're interested." Charlie took the card and saw the time and date written on the back of it as well as his number.

"Thanks- I'll try."

"Excellent. I hope to see you then." With a quick wink he turned to leave. Charlie looked down at the card and bit her lip to contain the scream of excitement that was sure to come out. She couldn't believe that she'd was going to trial for West Ham! There was nothing she wanted more in life…

At that moment Liam opened the door and held it open as someone else walked in and nodded to him and all Charlie could think as she saw those familiar blue eyes was-

_EXCEPT THAT _

"Aye, aye, Love." He leant against the desk and she smiled broadly at him.

"Guess what?" Pete raised an eyebrow at her question and waited for her to answer, "I just got asked to trial for a new West Ham girls team."

Pete cracked a smile.

"That's fantastic Charlie." He walked around the table and pulled her into a hug, squeezing her hard, "I'm so proud of you."

Charlie clung to him so tightly, excited that she got to share her excitement with someone who really understood.

That Saturday Charlie stood on the sidelines of a football field, watching the other girls warming up. Putting her hair up in a ponytail she glanced over at Pete who was sitting off to the side with Dave and Swill, beers in hand, watching the girls. Shaking her head Charlie jogged over to the group of girls before someone walked over to explain the trials to them.

She recognised him straight away as the guy she'd played at the park two weeks ago, Will Simmons . After splitting them up into teams everyone left the field.

"Charlie!" She turned to face him as he jogged towards her.

"Good to see you here." He kept jogging past her and she shook her head, leaving the field.

For two days Charlie sweated her way from game to game as Pete watched on intently, proud that one of them could achieve their dream.

xxxx

It was their final game, he'd already been guaranteed a scholarship at Oxford, all he had to do was play this one game and it would be over.

Jogging out onto the field, his team mates by his side a roar went up from the crowd. This was what he lived for.

He could see his family in the stands, Steve, his mum and Charlie all cheering as he made his way into the middle of the field. After the coin toss it only took a look at Dave and Ned to know they were all ready for this.

Twenty minutes into the game something changed though, he felt it when he got possession of the ball and dribbled the ball towards the net, he had a clear run. There was nothing to stop him, until one of his opponents slid into the side of him, his foot connecting with the side of Petes knee.

He heard the snap before he felt it, then burning fire roared up his leg and he fell, clutching to his knee. Everything stopped as he cried out in pain. He looked up at his teammates who had stopped playing and saw his mother pushing her way through the crowd, that's when he caught Charlies eye.

She could see the pain, the fear and she tried to lift her feet, but it was like her feet were lead. There was no moving as she watched as people ran towards Pete and a stretcher was carried out. She knew, he knew, they both knew at that moment that Petes football dream ended.

xxxx

A/N: another chapter for those lovely reviews. I will try to keep you up to date but I just want you to have an idea what happened to start it all.

Love x


	18. Chapter 18

_**Crying Lightening- The Arctic Monkeys**_

"Smith, Daniels…" Will Simmons stood in front of the eager group of women reading the names off a sheet in front of him.

"And O'Donnell. Congratulations ladies you've made first string." He winked at Charlie and she smiled broadly. She couldn't believe it! "Now ladies, I'd like you to meet the rest of your team."

Making an arc with his arm the girls watched as ten other girls jogged out of the benches and stood behind Will. Charlie who was standing at the front of the group of new girls tried to see past them, but Wills arm gestures were getting in the way.

"And your captain, Ashleigh Reynolds." The blonde stepped out from behind Will and cocked an eyebrow. Charlie clenched her jaw as her fist curled and she turned and looked over into the bleachers where Pete sat with the rest of the boys as well as a few other guys.

Pete watched as another lot of girls jogged out to join Charlie and the other girls. Dave said something which distracted him before he turned back to the field and was met with a glare from Charlie. Next to her a pissed looking blonde.

Shit.

"O'Donnell."

Charlie looked back at Will, her eyes narrowing as they glossed over the fit blonde next to him.

"Yeah?"

"There a problem?" He rose an eyebrow and she shook her head quickly.

"No, no problem at all." But she didn't even see everyone else leave as her and Ashleigh Reynolds stared each other down.

Walking out of the stadium, Pete was waiting beside the bleachers , about to say something to her, but she kept walking. Knocking into his shoulder as she went, but determined to keep her eyes ahead.

Pete followed her out of the stadium and unlocked the car, both getting in and staying silent the whole way home.

It felt like hours, but minutes later when they got back to the flat Pete finally spoke.

"What the fuck is wrong?" He groaned.

She didn't say anything just shot him a look and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door.

Pete fell onto the couch and rested his head on the back of it. A week. That's how long it had been. It felt like a whirlwind. He'd spent every second he could watching Charlie play that weekend, the days before he'd tried to think of the best way to celebrate the small step in their relationship.

But watching her out on the field brought back feelings of jealousy, pain, but most of all- pride. And adoration. He watched in awe as she expertly weaved her way through her opponents. And in rare glimpses there was the seventeen year old girl he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. The seventeen year old girl, who had given up her dream just to stay with him when his had been over.

And Ashliegh Reynolds. The one girl that had come between them. The one girl who had made Charlie leave Pete the first time. Pete had known all along that she was the reason Charlie had broken up with him that first semester of community college. They'd been on the college team together, playing football as much as they could. And Ashliegh had become good friends with Charlie and soon started telling her that she'd seen Pete out with other girls.

That had been the last straw for Charlie, none of it had been true, but she thought it had been, she'd given up everything to stay there in East London with Pete. And even if that was forgivable, sleeping with Ashliegh after a drunken night long after they'd broken up hadn't been.

And that's why Charlie was hiding in the bedroom and he was hiding out there, trying to get his head to tell his heart to tell his arse to get off the couch and do something about it.

So for the first time in a very long time, Pete searched through his cupboards and found the book before turning on the oven. Because there was no way he was entering the bedroom to face Charlie without some serious chocolate cake in his hands.

Charlie, tried to ignore the banging going on in the kitchen and buried her head into Petes pillow a bit more, groaning when the images flashed back and forth in her head. Petes face, Ashlieghs face when she'd found them in Ashlieghs bed in Charlies dorm room. It felt like a knife in the stomach as she remembered the pain, the instant urge to vomit.

She also remembered how quickly things had changed after that though. She'd moved out, back to her parents. And Pete, Pete had started dating Kate from the spaghetti incident of 2002. Soon enough it was Charlie that was doing the unforgivable. Soon enough she was having spaghetti thrown in her face.

She wasn't sure how it had gotten that way. It had started out with some harmless flirting at the abbey one night, after two much to drink. The flirting being easier then having a real conversation about what had happened. Then the flirting escalated to kissing against the wall outside his flat and sneaking out of his bed before the sun even rose.

Swearing black and blue she would never do that again, it wasn't long until he had so effortlessly gotten her back in his bed again. And that's what had her hesitating to say those three words that he had so desperately begged her to say- Kate had said it to her as she threw the spaghetti in her face and walked off.

"_Once a cheater, always a cheater, love." _

When it felt like the room was never going to darken and she was never going to get to sleep, Charlie pulled herself off the bed and out into the flat not really ready to deal with what she was faced with.

Bursting into a fit of giggles she laughed helplessly as she sunk to the floor in front of the kitchen counter, her hand covering her mouth and muffling her giggles which soon became silent as she gasped for air.

"Fuck off." Pete muttered as he looked down at the cake tin in dismay. The first romantic thing he'd tried to do and he'd failed…miserably.

It looked more like a flat lump of coal.

"What's it meant to be?" Charlie asked from the ground as Pete walked around to her.

"It was a cake…well it was meant to be." He shrugged and knelt down in front of her.

"Aw, were you trying to be romantic, Pete?" The way she said his name had him groaning with lust as her hands reached out to his neck and pulled him closer. When he could feel her breath on his lips he seized the opportunity and kissed her hard, pulling her underneath him so they were stretched out on the carpet.

He could feel her pressing herself up against him and groaned in response.

Pausing for a moment he glanced up at the door and was thankful when he saw the lock was clicked in, kissing Charlie quickly he reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone. Taking the battery out and sliding it along the floor, not really caring where it went as he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him.

At some point in the afternoon, during Petes cooking, Charlie had had a shower and the only things separating them were his clothes and the thin cotton of her pyjamas.

Sliding his hands up her sides he pulled her shirt off and flung it across the room as she slid back a bit so she could get to his t-shirt, which he helped her remove.

He didn't know how long they lay there, just kissing, pressed up against one another, skin to skin, before Pete lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Once on the bed Pete had the rest of her clothes off in a flash and for the first time in months they were uninterrupted.

A/N: Okay it's short and a bit of a filler but it will get better! And plus I love that Arctic Monkeys song and it kind of fit- if you haven't heard it- hop to it!

xoxox


	19. Chapter 19

"Charlie? Charlie!" Pete groaned as he threw his arm over his face trying to block the sunlight and the insistent ringing of her phone on the bedside table beside him.

"Sleeping." Charlie mumbled, not even shifting as Pete threw his arm out to pick the phone up and flip it open.

"'Ello?" He said, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

It was Sunday morning, two weeks since Charlie had been accepted on the football team and they'd played the day before, winning by two goals.

After celebration drinks at the Abbey with the lads Pete had dragged her back to his flat. And now the phone was interrupting their alone time, again.

"Pete? Is Charlie there?" An irish brogue came down the line and Pete through his sleepy haze recognised Jims voice.

"She's sleeping, Jim."

"Wake her up, I need to talk to her." Pete groaned and rolled over nudging Charlie.

"Your brothers on the phone." He held the phone out to the sleeping girl and Charlie snatched it off him.

"Fuck off Jimmy, I'm sleeping." There was a pause, "Oh right, yeah thanks." She hung up moments later and looked over at Pete who had thrown his arm over his eyes again, the sheet sitting on his hips, leaving him half naked. Any other time she would have taken advantage of his position and he knew it. So when she didn't he lifted his arm off his face and sat up.

"What was that, Love?" He asked leaning towards her. Charlie was looking down at her hands and pushed her hair before pushing her hair behind her ear with one hand and looking up at him with tear stained eyes.

"Mum died last night." She said softly and whatever Pete was going to say was gone.

"Come again?"

"Mum, she was getting worse. I didn't tell you 'cause I didn't want you to worry, I guess she just gave up." She swiped away tears and Pete grabbed her hand pulling her closer, kissing her forehead.

"You should have told me, Love. We could have gone and seen her." Charlie gave a small smile. That was one of the things she loved about Pete, he always cared about her and her entire family.

"The funerals the day after tomorrow. I'm going to catch the train to Manchester this morning and help them organise everything." Petes thumbs brushed across her cheeks, leaving them tear free.

"We'll drive down in my car." He was surprised when she shook her head and pulled her hand away from him.

"Jims friends are going to be there, Pete, members of his firm. I don't want you to come." Charlies voice was barely audible.

"You're fucking kidding me."

"No, I'm serious. I won't go through it again Pete." She threw back the covers. Signalling the end of the discussion. But as far as Pete was concerned this was only the beginning.

He followed her up and gently turned her around to face him.

"That was different. I need to come to your mothers funeral with you Charlie." Pete tried to get her to look him in the eye but she just shook her head.

"Look, you wanted to stay with the GSE I didn't say anything, but there's consequences. And because of it coming to Manchester is not an option. End of discussion." She threw her hands up and gave him the look that told him not to mess with her on this. He'd only ever seen that look a few times in his life.

"I'll take you to the train station then." He replied half-heartedly letting her know that she'd hit a nerve as he pulled on a pair of sweats and walked out of the room, looking for his phone.

Charlie shook her head at his retreat and got dressed before pulling out a travel bag and throwing as many clothes in it as possible. She was searching through Pete's drawers looking for one of his hoodies when her fingers grazed something. She pulled out the white cardboard giftbag and checking the door she peeked inside. There was a red velvet box inside it and after checking the door again she pulled the box out and opened it to see the most beautiful emerald ring set in a white gold band, a diamond flanking each side.

"Are you nearly packed?" Pete's voice made her jump as she quickly closed the box and put it in the bag before shoving it in behind all his sweaters and pulling out the first thing she could get her hands on which was thankfully his blue Fosters hoodie.

"Yep. Just was stealing a hoodie." She spun around and held up the garment which she promptly threw into the bag.

"Right." Pete's tone was short as he picked up a few clothes and made his way to the bathroom to get dressed.

Once the door was shut Charlie slumped down on the bed and stared at the drawer. _What the hell? _

After a very tense car ride to the train station Pete finally broke the silence as they stood on the platform.

"Is Jim picking you up at the other end?" Charlie dared to glance at him standing there, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his coat and a serious look on his face. She couldn't help wonder what the ring was for though there was only one good explanation and she suddenly felt awful for being so short with him.

Without a word she walked around in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist under his coat. He automatically wrapped his around her in return.

"I love you Pete, I know I can be a stupid tart sometimes, but I love you." She buried her head in his chest and Pete relaxed into her.

"I just want to be there for you, pet."

"And its one of the reasons I love you. But you can't worry about me. I'll be fine." She tilted her head back to look at him and he dropped his head to rest their foreheads together. "Now don't you be hooking up with those broads down at the Abbey, because I will find out, hear me?" Charlie said lightly and Pete pulled on her ponytail.

"I'm actually headed there now for a hot date so can we hurry this up." He smiled and she thumped his chest as hard as she could but being Pete Dunham he didn't even flinch.

There was the distinctive sound of the train approaching the station and an announcer called the boarding call.

"Be careful down there, Love. Stay with Jim at all times okay?" He leant down and kissed her on the lips. "And I love you too." He gave her another kiss which she returned, pulling herself as close to him as possible.

"Bye Dunham." She kissed his lips again quickly before making her way onto the train and to Manchester. She soon found a window seat and watched as Pete stood on the platform, his hands back in his pockets, scanning the windows. When his eyes landed on her he smiled his most devilish smile and Charlie waved to him as the train pulled out of the station.

Charlie slept most of the way to Manchester and only woke when the conductor announced their approach on the station.

Stepping onto the platform at Manchester she searched for her brother. His tall figure was standing slumped against a concrete pillar, his hands in the pockets of his trench coat a small smile pulling on his lips when he spotted her.

When she reached him he picked her up and spun around.

"The prodigal sister returns!" he laughed as he spun her around and around like he had when they were kids. He made her giggle at his antics until he put her down and pulled her into a hug before picking her bag up and leading her to the carpark, her under his arm.

"I thought Dunham would be with you." Jim said as he unlocked his black beamer and threw the bag onto the back seat.

"I thought you would know better than that." She replied, a slightly tilt to her voice telling him not to try to broach the subject. He got the idea.

He soon pulled up to a large brick house and led Charlie up the walkway when the door opened and another dark haired girl came running out to hug Charlie. Charlie laughed as Jims girlfriend Toni squeezed her and whispered in her ear.

"Thank god you're here- your family is nuts." Charlie laughed as the girl stood back and looked between the two O'Donnells.

"Where's Pete Dunham?" Charlie could see her brother making gestures out of the corner of her eye to get Toni to shut up but she ignored him.

"Come inside, we'll leave Jim to the Aunts and we'll go to my room." She pulled Charlie towards the door and both girls snuck up the stairs to the large main bedroom. Toni crawled onto the bed and patted the mattress. "Alright, Charlie, out with it."

Charlie had always liked Jims girlfriend. She was straightforward and didn't put up with any bullshit. Charlie sometimes wished she was like that.

"I uh…I told Pete not to come with me." Toni nodded knowing there was more to it, "He won't give up the firm so I told him he couldn't come. Its too dangerous and after everything that's just happened with Millwall and…" She paused and looked up at the brunette wondering if she should tell her, her suspicions.

"And?" Toni said impatiently and Charlie sighed.

"When I was packing this morning I found a ring hidden in one of his drawers." Toni let out an excited squeal. Charlie suddenly felt guilty that this was her biggest problem when her mother had just died.

"That's fantastic! So do you think he's going to ask you to marry him?" Charlie thought about it, now that it was said out loud it kind of sounded ridiculous.

"No, Pete's not the marrying kind. I don't know what it is." She looked down at her hands and sighed.

"How do you know?"

"Pete's flat out holding onto a girlfriend for more than a few months. I don't even know how long this thing is going to last." Charlie replied.

"But he told you he loved you, in the hospital right?" Charlies head shot up and raised an eyebrow, "Jim told me, apparently one of the boys told him." Toni quickly explained, wanting more details.

"Well yeah, but it just seems like everytime we're getting better one of the many girls in Petes life re-appears. Even the college one." Toni nodded, she knew who Charlie meant, she'd been with Jim a long time and when Pete and Charlie had broken up the first time all those years ago Charlie had come to stay with them.

"But you're still together, and you found a ring and even though you didn't want him to come, he still wanted to come to your mothers funeral. You don't think you'll make it this time?" Charlie sighed at the way Toni had summed everything up.

"You're right."

"I'm always right, sweetheart. Now lets go and see your aunts before Jim kills them." Toni dragged her from the room and back down the stairs.

It wasn't until the actual day of the funeral that her mothers death started to affect Charlie. She stood outside the massive church as they greeted other mourners and Jim stood beside her in all black, holding her hand tightly.

She suddenly wished she let Pete come with her.

As she kissed another distant cousin on the cheek she felt someones hand slip into hers and she turned to see Pete standing beside her. She squeezed his hand and leant into him as he watched her with blue eyes.

"Thank-you." She whispered before they were ushered into the church and she let him wrap his arms around her in the pew.

She could feel Jim sitting beside her, talking quietly to her boyfriend as she leant into his white shirt.

"I've told them to back off, mate. Thank you for coming." She heard her brother say before Pete squeezed her shoulders and placed a kiss on her head and she wondered how she could even doubt how Pete Dunham felt about her.

A/N: That is all and if there is no reviews then there is no more…okay there might be but I got no reviews for the last chapter and I realise it was pretty bad and kind of smutty but I would love to hear your opinions. PLEASE PLEASE press the pretty button!

Thanks for reading

x


	20. Chapter 20

Well faithful fans of this story, sadly this is the last chapter of Glycerine. I know I left it forever but I wasn't really sure what to do with it. I do love it though I would like to rewrite it and fix quite a few parts of it because I'm pretty sure I started writing it when I was still in high school which was forever ago...not to mention it was back in the day when Green Stree Hooligans didn't even have a section on this website- my how times have changed. I apologise for the end but thank you all so much for your support. Many of you have fantastic GSE stories on this site (looking at you **Signalfire**) and many of you have been awesome reviewers. I love you all for it. Please enjoy this last chapter and again Thank you all so much.

* * *

**December – Four Years Ago **

Fresh from his first week teaching Pete was looking for a pint and a fight. He couldn't explain the feeling of relief that came over him as the last bell rang at the end of school and he walked out of the building. Zipping up his coat he suddenly regretted his choice in career as he stood out by the bus stop, hands deep in his pockets and his breath coming out in steam as he made sure everyone of the little shits he was in charge of was on the correct bus and on their way home to their families.

"Bye Mister Dunham." Each one chorused as they climbed onto the bus and finally they were all gone. Making his way over to the payphone he slotted a couple of coins in and waited for the tone. It rang four times before the answering machine clicked in and he huffed.

"This is Kate, sorry I'm not here- leave me a message!" Then a loud beep.

"Fuck Kate, call me back. I'll be at the pub." Hanging up he stared at the cloudy sky and cursed uptight bitches that wouldn't answer their phones.

In the last few years he'd cursed all of them- swearing black and blue that he would never get tied down again and then they'd come along again. Fucking women. The only one he didn't curse was the beauty from high school. The half irish broad that still occasionally plagued his thoughts. Charlotte O'Donnell was one girl he would never curse. You couldn't curse the perfect woman he decided. The chances of ever seeing her again without her wanting to slap him were slim to none these days though.

Sighing again, he took his change from the payphone and stuck it in his pocket before jogging across the carpark to the building to get his stuff before he headed to the pub.

A blast of warm air and the smell of beer came flooding from the inside of the Abbey. A loud cheer went up and he grinned and nodded in the direction of the bar before he sauntered through the already packed pub down to the booth where all his mates were gathered.

He couldn't believe it had only been four months since Steve had given up the Major title and passed it on to him and he was going to make the most of it. But before business could be handled he needed a pint, and like his mind had been read Ike thrust one in his hand and forced him into the booth.

It wasn't until a few pints later that Ike nudged him and nodded towards the bar.

"Hey! Pete, mate." Ike slapped Pete on the back, causing the pint in his hand to spill everywhere.

"What?" Pete turned in the direction that Ike was looking.

"Call me daft mate, but that sheila over there looks a lot like Charlie O'Donnell." Ned was beside him in seconds as all three of them stared at the bar where two girls were standing talking to Terry, their backs to the boys. One was a blonde, her hair pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, the other, her long red brown hair spilling down her back.

Their view was obscured as Dave appeared in front of them.

"Aye aye." He said loudly and Pete slapped him on the back in greeting, looking over his shoulder, waiting for the brunette to turn around. Dave saw the move and laughed loudly.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell ya', Lily brought her mate." Dave said getting all their attentions. "Who happens to go to college with her and is studying art…" Pete gave him a warning look. "Yeah alright, alright, it's Charlie O'Donnell." Dave relented and threw a wary glance at Pete who was grinning.

"Well you don't mind if I buy her a pint then mate?" Ned said, pushing his way past the boys and glanced back at Pete who's grin was short lived.

"What the fuck Ned?" Ike shouted and Ned shrugged.

"Hey, Petes got a bird, she's fair game." The rest of the conversation was lost on Pete as the two girls turned towards them and the familiar features of the brunette were facing him, the brown eyes, the long wispy fringe that covered them and bright rosy cheeks set into pale skin. Her smile was beautiful, straight white teeth surrounded by the most beautiful naturally red lips he'd ever seen. And despite his intense fascination on the girl walking towards them, he didn't miss the fact that Ned was now walking beside her.

He also didn't miss the fact that after she'd kissed and hugged all the boys around her, and her gaze fell on him, her smile faltered.

"Aye, aye Love." Pete said, awkwardly and Charlie let her lips curl up again.

"How're you goin' Dunham?" She replied and Pete couldn't help grin back.

"Good, love, really good."

"Oi, Dunham, where's your woman?" Swill walked out of the bathroom, causing everyone around them to go silent before Swills eyes landed on Charlie. "Charlie O'Donnell, long time since we seen you in these parts sweet'eart." Charlie smiled shyly and gave a small wave as she lifted the beer to her lips. "Anyho, you want another pint mate?" He looked towards Pete who nodded and Swill darted off towards the bar, everyone else taking it as their opportunity to make their way to the booth in the corner, leaving Pete and Charlie standing there staring at each other.

"You look good." He said, raising his eyebrows at her and Charlies eyes narrowed.

"Wish I could say the same about you." She replied and stepped past him, her finger poking the large purple bruise on his eye before making her way to the booth.

Pete smiled to himself as he turned around to walk to the booth. Swill appeared beside him and handed him a glass full of beer before heading to the booth and Pete chanced a look at the girl who was sitting next to Dave laughing at something Swill shouted at her before taking a long sip of his beer.

"Where's Kate?" Ike asked quietly and Pete shrugged. They'd had a fight the night before, and knowing Kate they'd sort it out in a few days. Until then Pete had more pressing matters, like a certain ex-girlfriend who was sitting not three feet away, drinking and laughing like she used to when they were together.

"Don't worry about 'er." Pete shrugged before sitting down.

Three hours later Charlie was drunk, she knew she was drunk because right now Pete Dunham was looking especially delicious.

"You want a lift home, Love?" Dave asked as he stood up and held a coat out for Lily who stuck her arms through the sleeves and wrapped her scarf around her neck. Charlie glanced over at the bar where Pete was standing, glancing her way briefly and smirking before turning his attention back to the barmaid.

"I'll catch the train." The couple didn't miss the looks between the two and chuckled as they walked away hand in hand.

"So, how's college, O'Donnell?" Ned fell down beside her and Charlie shrugged, swirling the amber liquid around her glass.

"It's good, how's work Flanagan?" She asked quietly and swallowed the last bit of her drink and wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Oh, you heading off pet? You want a lift?" Ned asked without answering her question as they both stood up. Charlie threw him a grateful smile and placed a hand on his arms.

"Thanks, Ned, but I'll catch the tube."

"No worries love, just thought I'd offer." Ned said and Charlie nodded before making her way towards the exit. The door closed behind her but she heard the bell rang again as someone followed her. She turned around to tell Ned to leave her alone but instead was faced with none other than Pete Dunham.

"What'd you want Dunham?" She asked softly as he stepped down onto the footpath to stand in front of her.

"It's not right for a lass to be walking around this time of night." He replied, his hands stuffed in the deep pockets of his jacket.

"That's your best pick up line?" She asked, smirking despite herself and Pete chuckled, looking away briefly before his eyes landed back on her face as she stuck her hands in the pockets of her red pea coat.

"I'm not kidding, love. There's all kinds of dangerous people out there." He replied and took another step towards her.

"The most dangerous being you." She replied, the alcohol in her system giving her a renewed sense of bravado around him, one she'd lost since they'd broken up two years ago.

"Oh, come on, Charlie. You having a fucking bubble?" he growled and Charlie laughed.

"No, what are you still doing here? Don't you have a bird?"

"That's…that's on hiatus." He replied, lowering his chin and giving her a cheeky grin.

"Big word there, Pete." She said finally using his name.

"You bring out the best in me." The left side of his lips curved up even higher and Charlie had to remind herself that he had a girlfriend and that she hated him. "All I'm saying, love, is maybe you should come back to my flat, 'ave a drink with me and talk. We used to be mates, remember?" He added and Charlie had to refrain herself from laughing in his face.

"One drink." She replied and let Pete lead her back to his flat. But as they walked up the stairs to the building Charlie tripped and Pete managed to catch her, holding her against his chest. Pulling back she looked up at him and smiled. "Slippery." She mumbled and Pete nodded but his hands didn't leave her hips.

"Yeah…" His voice was husky and Charlie felt her heart jump as his fingers grazed the skin under her jacket.

"Pete…" she breathed and Pete smirked.

"Yes, love?" he asked, placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth, rendering Charlie speechless as he then pressed his lips to hers and Charlies mouth fell open, Pete using the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue, making her react immediately. Her hands fisted the fabric of his coat as his hands moved around to her back and pulled her hips into his. Pulling back, both of them breathing heavily, Pete took hold of Charlies hand and opened the door into the building and pulling her up the stairs behind him.

Spurred on by lust and alcohol Charlies hands slid under Petes coat as he tried to unlock the door, causing him to drop his keys.

"Fuck." He hissed but was silenced as Charlie reached up and pulled his head down to hers, her fingers running through the short blonde hair on his head, her nails raking the nape of his neck making him groan into her mouth and push her up against the wall.

As quickly as he could, Pete undid the buttons of her jacket, his large fingers running up smooth skin until they made contact with the lace of her bra. Charlie continued to pull him closer to her and gasped when his fingers danced over her nipple through the lace. Pete smiled at the sound and did again before his hands left her skin and grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her denim clad legs around his waist, making her moan and her head dropped back allowing his access to her neck. He stepped back before pressing her up against the wall. One hand opening the door and the other holding her around his waist. Stumbling into the flat he kicked the door shut and walked straight for his bedroom, dropping her on the bed and pulling his jacket off. Charlie used the opportunity to pull her own jacket and scarf off and throwing it away. Pete followed with his jumper and t-shirt and kicked his joggers off.

Once his top half was bare he turned his attention back to Charlie who was lying fully clothed on the bed, her legs bent and the heels of her boots resting on the bedspread as she rested on her elbows, looking at him, her chest heaving. Reaching down Pete lifted her leg up and undid the zipper on her boot and pulled it easily off her foot before making quick work of the other and crawling his way up her body.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Charlie whispered and Pete paused.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked and Charlie took a deep breath, her head fuzzy and her body warm.

"No." She said softly and Pete grinned before his hands went back to work on her body.

Within seconds he had her lying there in her underwear. He couldn't help but grin. There was something undeniably sexy about Charlie O'Donnell. Whether it was her fit body or the fact that she bit her lip and dropped her head back as he kissed his way along the bare skin of her stomach. Or the fact that she moaned his name so seductively as her fingers dug into the skin of his back as he thrust into her.

The last thing on their minds were girlfriends and the GSE as they spent the night making up for lost time. But that didn't stop Pete waking up alone the next morning. Not even a note telling him her new phone number or where she was working.

* * *

**Present Day **

Pete often thought about the night he'd seen her for the first time in two years. Probably more often than he remembered the first time he'd met her. Everything about the night was wrong- her turning up with Lily who at the end of the night had broken up with Dave outside on the street to the fact that he'd cheated on his girlfriend with Charlie only to wake up alone. He hadn't seen her for a month after that. He'd been at a football game when he'd seen her standing in the line at the bar with some twit from college. It had further cemented the fact that he was bad for her, but that hadn't stopped him inviting them _both _back to the Abbey, cornering the little art-loving cunt in the bathroom and questioning his motives with Charlie. Like he had some kind of right.

The bloke had pissed off after that, leaving Charlie stranded and Pete being the man that he was offered her a bed for the night. His bed.

She was a smart girl, she could have said no and walked away. But Pete was glad that she didn't. Even if it meant Kate finding out the next morning what he'd done and attacked Charlie with a bowl of pasta. Even if it meant breaking up with Kate and starting a fuck buddy scheme with Charlie. It had all lead to this moment.

The moment where he asked her to marry him.

After they'd returned from Manchester from her mothers funeral he'd decided that he was going to do it. Make her his permanently so she would never be in a position where she could deny his help again, force him to disobey his wishes and risk losing her. Again.

"Wake up." He whispered as he pressed his lips to the nape of her neck.

"Fuck off you git." Charlie muttered and pulled the doona up over her shoulders.

"Come on Love, humour me."

"I spend most of my day humouring you Dunham, let me sleep." She replied, without looking up at him. He kissed along her shoulder and back again, loving the way she shivered at his touch.

"Charlotte O'Donnell." He growled into her neck, sinking his teeth into her flesh and making her jump.

"Jesus!" She spun around to look at him smirking down at her. "What the fuck was that for?"

"I love you."

"Sometimes I wish you didn't." Charlie said, sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes, the neck of the West Ham t-shirt she was wearing fell off her shoulder.

"Sorry Love." He replied shrugging. He couldn't imagine loving anyone else like he loved her. Charlotte O'Donnell had proven that she was a one in a million. Most women would have run away from the GSE and what it had done to both of them. Leading to his hospital stay and her rape. But she'd stuck by his side, nursed him back to health and become the protector rather than the protected. He owed her for the rest of his life. He was going to make it permanent. "But I do."

"Yeah, well I love you too when you're not waking me up." She replied, the previous anger leaving her voice as she gave him a soft smile. Pete reached over and brushed the wispy fringe from her brown eyes.

"Marry me." He said softly and saw the lines appear in her forehead.

"What?" He realised he'd ordered her rather than asked her so he pushed himself up and brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"Charlie O'Donnell, will you marry me?" She reached up and shoved his hand out of the way and knelt in front of him.

"Are you havin' a bubble?"

"No, I know you found the ring Love." Holding up his other hand he presented her with the red velvet box. "Come on, don't make me look like a twat."

"You don't need me for that." She replied teasing as she eyed the box.

"I'm not going to ask you again." He warned.

"I'm only going to say yes once." She grinned and Pete felt his heart swell before she reached up and pulled his head down to hers. "Yes, I'll marry you Pete Dunham." Petes lips descended on hers immediately pushing her back on the bed and leaning over her. "I'll marry you." She whispered against his lips.

There had been a lot of defining moments in Pete Dunhams life, but this one, this one was the best one. The moment when he realised he didn't need the GSE or his brother or football, he had everything he needed right in front of him.

Pete Dunham was the only one that could save Charlie O'Donnell and Charlie O'Donnell was the only thing that could make Pete Dunham give up the GSE. He had saved her and she knew all she had to do was ask and he would give up the GSE. And one day she would. But until then…

_Remember that  
I'll never forget where your at  
don't let the days go by  
glycerine_

_we live in a wheel  
where everyone steals  
but when we rise it's like strawberry fields_

_**Glycerine by Bush **_

* * *

**The End **


End file.
